Meine Seele in Dir
by sternenregen
Summary: Wieder in London muss sich Harry mit seinem Sohn unter der Herrschaft Voldemorts zurechtfinden. Der Orden des Phönix ist aktiver denn je. Hin und hergerissen zwischen der Entscheidung seinen Freunden zu helfen oder sich aus der Sache herauszuhalten, versucht Harry in dem ganzen Trubel nicht unterzugehen. 'Alternativ Universum' *slash* [Harry x Voldemort x Tom Riddle]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ich erhebe keinerlei Ansprüche auf die hier verwendeten Harry Potter Charaktere, lediglich auf die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe.

**Summary:** Gezwungen nach London zurückzukehren, versucht sich Harry mit seinem Sohn unter der Herrschaft Voldemorts, zurecht zu finden. Obwohl das Regime des dunklen Lords nach außen hin unantastbar wirkt, regt sich Widerstand; der Orden des Phönix ist aktiver denn je. Hin und hergerissen zwischen der Entscheidung seinen Freunden zu helfen oder sich aus der Sache herauszuhalten, versucht Harry in dem ganzen Trubel nicht unterzugehen.  
>''Alternativ Universum'' <strong>[Harry x Voldemort x Tom Riddle]<strong>

**Autor:** Als großer Harry Potter-Fan, musste ich unbedingt eine Geschichte über diese faszinierende Welt schreiben. Diese Kurzgeschichte wird max. ein two shot, also nicht mehr als zwei Kapitel. Dabei geht es vor allem um Harrys Beziehung zu Voldemort und Tom.

**Warnung: **Da ich weiß, dass manche mpreg (Männer können schwanger werden) nicht mögen, warne ich gleich hier vorab. Gleichzeitig möchte ich aber darauf hinweisen, dass dieses Thema in der Geschichte eher im Hintergrund steht und das 'Wie?' (z.B durch Zaubertrank oder Harry Veela etc.) nicht von Wichtigkeit ist.

* * *

><p>-~o0o~-<p>

Die Türe öffnete sich mit einem sanften Bimmeln. Ein Junge nicht älter als sechs trat gefolgt von einem Erwachsenen in den Laden. Sofort hellte sich die Miene des Jungen auf, als er die vielen verschiedenen Tiere sah. Er lief an einer fetten, braunhaarigen Katze vorbei und blieb vor einem Vogelkäfig stehen, in dem zwei Raben saßen, die ihn aus kohlschwarzen Augen musterten.

»Hi!«, grüßte der Junge lächelnd. »Wie heißt ihr?«

Zwei Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern und drückten sie sanft. Der Junge drehte seinen Kopf um und sah zu seinem Vater auf. Harry deutete auf die Plakette, die unten am Käfig befestigt war.

_Roverick und Marry; albanische Raben; 5 Monate alt; jeder 18 Galleone 5 Sickel._

»Wer von euch beiden ist Roverick? Bist du das?«

Der Junge zeigte auf den Raben, der mit schief geneigten Kopf direkt neben den Gitterstreben auf einen Holzsteg saß und Vater sowie Sohn nicht aus den Augen ließ.

»Genau, das ist er.« Eine alte, gebeugte Frau mit einer knallroten Hornbrille auf der Nase gesellte sich neben sie. »Roverick mag es, wenn Besucher ihn bewundern.« Sie wandte sich an Harry. »Wie kann ich ihnen helfen Mr. ...«

»Grey«, erwiderte Harry. »Ich suche für meinen Sohn ein Haustier, das passend für sein alter ist. Eines, das ungefährlich ist und nicht viel Aufwand macht.«

Die Frau rückte ihre Brille zurecht. »Und wie alt bist du, mein Junge?«

»fünf einhalb«, antworte der Junge wie aus der Kanone geschossen. »Und ich heiße Arius«, fügte er stolz hinzu.

»Na dann, Arius«, sagte die Frau lächelnd, »habe ich genau das richtige Haustier für dich.« Sie watschelte langsamen Schrittes davon. Vor einem Glaskäfig hielt sie an über dem ein Schild hing, auf dem geschrieben stand: _Knuddelmuffs Sonderaktion. Beim Kauf von einem, das zweite um 50% günstiger._

Harry betrachtete die vanillfarbenen, Tennisball-großen Tiere. Ihr plüschiges Fell glänzte sauber, was ihn überraschte, wusste er doch und sah es im Käfig, dass sie sich von Staub aller Art ernährten.

»Sie sind pflegeleicht, sehr robust und brauchen kein spezielles Futter. Unter den Kindern sind sie sehr beliebt und wie sie sehen, Mr. Grey, gibt es beim Kauf des zweitem einen Rabatt von 50%.«

Arius stand so dicht vor dem Käfig, dass er seine Nase an der Scheibe platt drückte.

»Wenn du willst, kannst du dir zwei aussuchen. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn sie nicht alleine sind.«

Erst starrte Arius seinen Vater an, dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht und er strahlte bis über die Ohren. »Yeah!«, schrie er. »Danke, Papa!«

Geduldig wartete Harry bis Arius sich für zwei entschieden hatte. Harry zahlte, dann verließen sie die Magische Menagerie. Er führte seinen Sohn die Winkelgasse entlang an Madame Malkins Kleiderladen vorbei zu dem Süßwarenladen Sugerplum. Wie erwartet war er voll mit Hogwartsschülern, die in der letzten Woche vor Schulbeginn noch ihre Einkäufe erledigten und sich hier eine Kleinigkeit zum Naschen gönnten. Harry schob sich mit Arius an der Hand durch die Menge, dabei musste er aufpassen, dass er die Box mit den Knuddelmuffs nicht zu sehr durchschüttelte. Er war froh, als sie wieder draußen vor der Eingangstüre standen mit einer Tüte Schokofrösche in der Hand, von denen einer gleich in Arius Mund verschwand. Harry nahm sich auch einen, passte beim Aufpacken jedoch nicht auf. Der Frosch machte einen Satz, landete auf der Straße und sprang mit zwei weiteren Sätzen zwischen die Beine der Passanten. Ein älterer Herr sah ihn nicht und zerquetschte ihn unter seiner Schuhsohle.

Harry lachte leise. »Anscheinend bin ich aus der Übung. Als ich noch in Hogwarts war, sind sie mir nie entwischt.« Die Erinnerung an das Schloss, der einzige Ort, an dem er sich zu Hause gefühlt hatte, versetzte ihm einen Stich. Die Schule war mittlerweile unter dem strengen Regime von Snape, der, nachdem Voldemort an die Macht gekommen war, den Posten als Rektor übertragen bekommen hatte.

»Komm«, sagte Harry, der nicht länger in der Vergangenheit schwelgen wollte. Es schmerzte zu sehr.

Harry bog von der Winkelgasse in eine Seitenstraße ein, die sie ausspuckte vor einer alten, runtergekommenen Telefonzelle. Er öffnete die rote Türe und ließ sie hinter sich und Arius zufallen. Auf einem kleinen Tisch lag ein zerfleddertes Telefonbuch, aus dem jemand Seiten gerissen hatte. Harry nahm den Hörer ab, trotz des Schildes, das besagte, dass die Telefonzelle außer Betrieb sei. Er wählte die Zahlenfolge 62443 und wartete auf die Frauenstimme, die ihn Willkommen hieß im Zaubereiministerium.

»Herzlich Willkommen im Zaubereiministerium. Möchten Sie zur Aurorenzentrale, dann wählen sie die 1; Ist Ihr Wunsch das Büro gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten, dann wählen Sie die 2; Zur Abteilung für ausländische Angelegenheiten, bitte wählen Sie die 3; Wünschen Sie die Vergissmich-Zentrale, wählen Sie die 4; Das Büro gegen den Miss– «

Harry drückte die Taste mit der Ziffer 4 und wartete. »Danke, Sie haben sich für die Abteilung für ausländische Angelegenheiten entschieden. Wir möchten Sie darauf hinweisen Ihren Ausweis und Zauberstab bereitzuhalten. Laut neuer Verordnung muss jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe sich ausweisen können. Das Zaubereiministerium wünscht Ihnen einen schönen Tag.«

Kaum endetet die Frau, verschwand der Boden der Telefonzelle. Harry und Arius fielen im Freien Fall, bis die Magie sie auffing und sanft abstellte.

»Meine Knuddelmuffs!«, jammerte Arius sofort und warf einen Blick in die Box, in der die kleinen Tiere benommen gegeneinander taumelten.

»Mach dir keine Sorgen, die Verkäuferin meinte, sie halten viel aus.« Harry öffnete seinen Mantel und holte aus der Innentasche ihre zwei Ausweise hervor. Er nahm Arius an der Hand und reihte sich zu den anderen Zauberern und Hexen ein, die in Schlangen darauf warteten, durch die Ausweiskontrollen zu kommen. Arius sah fasziniert den Mann vor ihnen a, dessen Hut wie ein Kegel nach oben ragte und in einem spitz zulaufenden Zipfel endete. Sterne bewegten sich über blauen Stoff und funkelten golden.

»Warum trägst du so etwas nicht, Papa?«

»Ich bevorzuge es, lieber schlicht und weniger auffallend«, sagte Harry mit gesenkter Stimme.

»Kann ich dann so einen Hut haben? Und wenn du ihn dann doch willst, kannst du ihn von mir ausleihen.«

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. »Hast du nicht gerade zwei neue Haustiere bekommen?«

»Na gut«, brummte Arius.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry überreichte ihre Ausweise und seinen Zauberstab an den Ministerium-Mitarbeiter. Während der Mann ihre Ausweise kontrollierte und seinen Zauberstab scannte, sah Harry nervös zu den Zauberern, die abseits in einer Ecke standen und sie wie Geier anstierten. Sie trugen zwar keine silberne Masken, aber Harry erkannte sofort, dass sie Todesser waren, vermutlich welche vom äußeren Kreis – Voldemorts unbedeutendsten Handlanger. Es hieß, sie waren hier, um für Sicherheit zu sorgen, aber jeder einigermaßen Vernünftige konnte durchschauen, dass dies eine Lüge war. Sicherheit, wie lächerlich. Seit Voldemort Zaubereiminister war, herrschte er über Großbritannien mit eiserner Faust. Jede Woche kamen neue Gesetze heraus, die das Leben des Zaubervolkes immer mehr einschränkte. Vor allem die Muggelgeborenen Zauberer und Hexen litten unter ihm. Man hatte ihnen so gut wie alle Rechte genommen. Man erlaubte ihnen zwar in der Zauberwelt zu leben, aber nur unter schwierigen Bedingungen. Viele waren deswegen in andere europäische Länder ausgewandert, manche sogar bis nach Kanada oder Australien. Harry hatte selbst zu jenen gehört, die in die USA gegangen waren. Doch bei ihm hatte es andere Gründe gehabt.

Harry strich Arius beruhigend über den schwarzen Schopf. Und aus den selben Gründen war er nun wieder zurückgekehrt, nach Londen, um in der Zaubergemeinschaft zu leben, die nur noch im entferntesten jener ähnelte, die ihn durch seine Teenagerjahre begleitet hatte. Der Mann gab Harry die Ausweise und den Zauberstab zurück, dann ließ er sie durch die Absperrung.

Arius riss weit die Augen auf, um alles in sich aufzusaugen wie bei einem Schwamm. Es war sein erster Besuch im Zaubereiministerium. Sein Mund klappte nach unten, als er eine Gruppe von Papierfliegern sah, die über ihre Köpfe hinweg flogen. Sie machten eine scharfe links Kurve, dann bogen sie in einen Gang ein, dessen Boden und Wände mit grünen Kacheln überzogen waren. Arius wollte sich von Harry losreißen und auf Erkundungstour gehen, doch Harry zog ihn daraufhin nur noch enger an sich. Das Zaubereiministerium war Voldemorts Reich. Er würde hier seinen Sohn ganz bestimmt nicht aus der Hand lassen. Sie folgten den Schildern, die sie zur Abteilung für ausländische Angelegenheiten führten. Harry zog eine Nummer und setzte sich mit Arius auf zwei freie Sitze, wo Arius sofort eines der Knuddelmuffs aus der Box holte.

»Hast du dir schon einen Namen für sie überlegt?«

Arius schüttelte den Kopf. »Noch nicht.«

»Ich denke, wir werden hier noch eine Weile warten müssen, vielleicht fällt dir währenddessen ja einer ein.«

Arius nickte. Er hob das Knuddelmuff an, das ihn aus schwarzen Knopfaugen anblickte und merkwürdige Schnurrlaute von sich gab – die einem Rasenmäher ähnelten – wenn Arius mit der Hand über das flauschige Fell strich. Später holte Arius das zweite Knuddelmuff dazu und spielte mit ihnen beide.

Harry war schon kurz davor einen Tempus Zauber anzuwenden, da wurden sie endlich aufgerufen.

Der Zettel mit der Zahl formte sich zu einem Mund. »Bitte begeben Sie sich zu Schalter 11. Ein Mitarbeiter wartet dort auf Sie.« Die freundliche Stimme erlosch und der Mund faltete sich auseinander, zurück in seine Ursprungsform. Harry und Arius liefen an den Wartenden vorbei zu Schalter 11, hinter dem eine stämmige Hexe saß mit knallroten Lippen. Sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und die Dokumente auf ihrem Schreibtisch flogen davon, um sich hinter ihr in Schubladen einzuordnen.

»Guten Tag«, sagte Harry. Er holte ihre zwei Ausweise hervor und überreichte sie der Frau. »Mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass ich die neuen Ausweise abholen kann.«

Die Frau musterte die Ausweise, dann tippte sie mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes dagegen. Während sie auf etwas zu warten schien, warf sie erneut einen Blick in die Ausweise. »Sie kommen aus den USA?«

Harry nickte, dabei spürte er wie Arius unruhig wurde. Gelangweilt fing er neben ihm an zu zappeln und klopfte mit dem Fuß gegen die Holzwand des Schalters.

»Arius!«, sagte Harry warnend, dann lächelte er entschuldigend die Frau an. »Verzeihung.«

Die Frau erwiderte sein Lächeln. »Aber das macht doch nichts Mr. Grey. Ich denke, jedem Kind würde es hier langweilig werden.«

Harry atmete erleichtert aus. Er war froh, dass sie sich nachsichtig zeigte. Was er gar nicht wollte, war, dass Arius und er unnötig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Sobald er die neuen Ausweise in der Hand hielte, die sich als Bürger Britanniens auswiesen, würde er auf direkten Weg das Zaubereiministerium mit Arius verlassen.

»Ich bin in Ohio aufgewachsen, komme aber ursprünglich aus Großbritannien.« Die Lüge ging glatt von der Zunge. Kein Wunder, hatte er sie schon unzählige Male erzählt.

Die Frau nickte und klappte die neuen Ausweise auf, die auf ihren Tisch geschwebt waren. Sie verglich die neuen Passfotos mit Harrys und Arius' Gesicht. Harry hob Arius an, damit die Frau einen Blick auf ihn werfen konnte. Als sie sah, dass Harry dieselben braunen Haare und Augen wie auf dem Foto besaß, betrachtet sie Arius' Foto genauer. »Ich dachte, es wäre ein Fehler des Drucks.« Sie beugte sich nach vorne, dabei blickte sie Arius direkt an.

Arius hielt in Harrys Armen still und erduldete den prüfenden Blick der Frau.

»Seine grünen Augen besitzen ja wirklich einen Rotschimmer, wie sonderbar«, murmelte sie.

»Ähm«, meinte Harry. »Ich wäre ihnen sehr Dankbar, wenn ich die neuen Ausweise bekäme. Ich müsste noch etwas in der Winkelgasse erledigen«, fügte er den letzten Satz mit Nachdruck hinzu.

»Dann bräuchte ich ihren Zauberstab. Ich muss überprüfen, ob sie wirklich Hadrian Grey sind.«

Harry überreichte ihr den Zauberstab, den er gekauft hatte, bevor er mit Arius zurück nach London gekommen war. Er lag nicht so gut in der Hand, wie sein erster Zauberstab, den er mit elf bei Ollivianders gekauft hatte, aber er war dennoch mit ihm zufrieden. Harry besaß den Bruder zu Voldemorts Zauberstab noch, konnte ihn aber nicht benutzen. Zu gefährlich, schließlich war er auf den Namen Harry Potter registriert und er, Harry, galt seit Jahren als vermisst.

Die Frau murmelte eine Zauberformel und malte ein ''S'' in die Luft. Funken sprühten aus der Spitze des Stabes und der Name Hadrian Grey flimmerte über ihnen. Zufrieden gab sie Harry seinen Zauberstab zurück und wollte ihm gerade die neuen Ausweise überreichen, als ein lauter Knall, dicht gefolgt von dumpfen Schlägen durch die Türe in den Wartesaal hereinwehte. Köpfe drehten sich dem Lärm zu. Neugierig standen Einzelne auf und liefen nach draußen, um nachzusehen.

»Danke«, sagte Harry hastig und riss der Frau die Ausweise aus der Hand.

Mit einem Runzeln auf der Stirn wandte sie ihren Blick von der Eingangstüre ab und richtete ihn auf Harry. »Herzlichen Glückwunsch Mr. Grey«, sagte sie gestelzt höflich. »Sie und ihr Sohn sind nun offiziell Bürger von Britanniens Zaubergemeinschaft. Bitte halten Sie sich an die Richtlinien, ansonsten müssen Sie mit rechtlichen Konsequenzen rechnen.«

Harry unterdrückte gerade noch ein Schnauben – rechtliche Konsequenzen. Sobald man gegen Voldemorts tyrannische Regeln verstieß, verschwand man einfach. Es gab keinen Anwalt, keinen Prozess – nichts. Gegner des Systems wurden ausradiert und umgebracht – so einfach war das.

Erneut ertönte ein Knall, diesmal um einiges näher. Harry spürte selbst die Vibration durch die dicken Sohlen seiner Drachenlederstiefel. Der Raum wackelte kurz und Leute sahen sich verwirrt um. Mit einem angsterfüllten Gesicht packte eine Hexe hastig ihre zwei Kinder an der Hand und verließ eiligst den Raum. Harry folgte ihr. Sie waren hier sowieso fertig, es war besser jetzt zu gehen.

Immer mehr Menschen schoben sich zum Ausgang und es kam zu einem Gerangel vor den Türen. Leute quetschten sich hindurch, manche benutzten sogar ihre Ellenbogen.

»Halt deine Knuddelmuffs fest«, sagte Harry besorgt zu Arius. Langsam schob er Arius vor sich her an den drängelnden Leuten vorbei, dabei lagen seine Hände schützend auf den Schultern seines Sohnes. Endlich draußen, hörten sie wildes Geschrei aus einem der abzweigenden Gängen.

»Was geht hier vor sich?«, fragte ein Mann mit Ziegenbart neben ihnen, ohne jemand bestimmtes anzusprechen.

Voldemorts Lakaien stürmten in den Gang, aus dem aufgebrachte Menschen kamen. Verzerrte Gesichter, offen stehende Münder, geweitete Augen – die Angst zeichnete sie. Kobolde, Hexen, Zauberer, sie alle rannten vor einer Gefahr davon, die Harry und die anderen noch nicht sehen konnten.

»Was ist los?«, fragte der Mann mit Ziegenbart erneut, nur dieses Mal klang er sehr besorgt.

Die Flüchtenden hasteten an ihnen vorbei zum Ausgang. Viele benutzten das Flohnetzwerk. Unsanft schuckte und rangelte man davor. Schließlich schaffte der Zauberer, einen vorbei rennenden Mann anzuhalten.

»Der Orden des Phönix«, keuchte der Mann ganz außer Atem. »Sie kämpfen vorne in der Haupthalle. Viele von ihnen sind dort.« Seine zittrige Hand fischte nach einem sauber zusammengefalteten Taschentuch und wischten damit die Schweißperlen von seiner feuchten Stirn. »Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen. Ich will nicht hier sein, wenn der Kampf völlig ausartet.« Er ließ den Zauberer stehen und eilte weiter.

»Papa, was ist der Orden des Phönix?« Arius sah fragend zu Harry auf, der sich zu ihm hinabbeugte und ihn hochnahm.

»Das erzähl ich dir ein anderes Mal. Wir müssen jetzt auch gehen.« Harry hielt Arius fest an sich gedrückt. Er schob sich an panischen Menschen vorbei und reihte sich für das Flohnetzwerk ein. Es wäre besserer und sicherer, wenn sie sofort ohne Umwege nach Hause gingen.

Warum war der Orden des Phönix überhaupt im Zaubereiministerium? Wer von ihnen hatte die wahnsinnige Idee gehabt diesen Ort anzugreifen? Harry wusste weder wer den Orden des Phönix anführte noch waren ihm die Mitglieder bekannt. Seit Dumbledores Tod und Voldemorts Machtübernahme, gab es den Orden nicht mehr in der Konstellation, die ihm bekannt war. Viele der alten Mitglieder waren durch Voldemorts Todesser umgekommen, darunter Leute, die Harry sehr lieb gewonnen hatte und die er auch jetzt noch schmerzlich vermisste. Sein Patenonkel Sirius war unter den Toten und Harry fühlte selbst nach all den Jahren noch einen dumpfen Schmerz. Wie gerne hätte er seinen Patenonkel näher kennengelernt. Leider hatte das Schicksal andere Pläne gehabt und so hatte Harry Sirius nur für eine kurze Zeit gekannt.

Noch drei Leute befanden sich in der Schlange vor Harry und Arius. Eine zierliche Hexe, gekleidet in Pastellfarben, warf das Flohpulver in das Feuer und stellte sich hinein. Die grünen Flammen züngelten wie hungrige Mäuler nach ihr, verbrannten sie aber nicht. Es knisterte und zischte, dann war sie verschwunden. Schnell warf die Hexe nach ihr erneut Flohpulver in den Kamin und schob ihren Sohn in die Flammen. Sie zuckte merklich zusammen, als ein schriller Schrei hinter ihnen erklang. Hastig nannte sie ihm die Adresse und der Junge wiederholte die Worte seiner Mutter. Die Flammen fuhren in die Höhe, hüllten ihn ein und nahmen ihn mit sich. Kaum war er weg, folgte sie ihm.

Harry setzte Arius auf dem Boden ab. Hinter ihm warteten viele Leute ungeduldig, zum Teil mit verängstigten Gesichtern. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Arius das Flohnetzwerk benutzte. Harry streute das Pulver in die Flammen und deutete ihm an in den Kamin zu treten.

Die Explosion war stärker, als die davor. Alles erzitterte, als würde ein Erdbeben London erschüttern. Frauen schrien. Jemand schuckte Harry zur Seite. Ein Mann mit kleinen panischen Augen und zitternden Mund zerrte Arius, der überrascht aufschrie, aus dem Kamin. Er sagte eine Adresse und die Flammen verschluckten ihn. Weitere drückten sich an Arius vorbei, der immer mehr aus Harrys Reichweite gedrängt wurde.

»Papa!«, schrie Arius verängstigt.

Harry kämpfte sich sofort durch die Menschenmasse hindurch.

»Papa!«

Ein Fluch traf die Decke hinter ihnen und sprengte ein großes Loch hinein. Große Brocken stürzten auf den Boden und zertrümmerten die Fließen. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass in diesem Augenblick niemand darunter gestanden hatte. Harry erreichte Arius. Der Junge stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand und hielt die Knuddelmuffbox fest umklammert. Während Harry seinen Sohn erleichtert an sich riss, ging ein lautes Raunen durch die Menge. Harry versuchte über die Köpfe der Leute hinwegzusehen. Eine Hexe mit lilafarbenen Filzhut, auf dem weiße Blumen erblühten, machte einen Schritt zur Seite und Harry sah, dass das Zaubereiministerium das Flohnetzwerk gesperrt hatte. Verzauberte Gitter riegelten den Zugang zu den Kaminen ab und hinderten jeden daran zu fliehen.

»Hem, hem«, erklang plötzlich eine Frauenstimme, die sich erst laut räusperte, bevor sie anfing zu sprechen.

Harry biss unwillkürlich die Zähne zusammen. Er würde diese Stimme überall wiedererkennen.

»Liebe Mitarbeiter, liebe Besucher des Zaubereiministerium. Wie sie bestimmt schon bemerkt haben, ist es zu einem kleinen Zwischenfall in der Haupthalle gekommen. Wir bitten Sie Ruhe zu bewahren.«

Ruhe bewahren? Harry schnaubte. Egal, wo er hinsah, es herrschte Chaos. Die Nachricht, dass alle Ausgänge gesperrt waren, hatte sich mittlerweile bis zu den ganz Hintersten verbreitet.

»Das Sicherheitspersonal kümmert sich gerade darum. Bitte kommen Sie ihnen nicht in die Quere. Das Zaubereiministerium dankt Ihnen für Ihr Verständnis.«

Dolores Umbridge gutgelaunte Stimme erlosch, nur um kurz darauf wieder durch die Gänge und Räume zu hallen. »Solange das Sicherheitspersonal seine Arbeit erledigt, werden alle Ein -und Ausgänge vorsorglich gesperrt bleiben. Sie können sich in dieser Zeit zur Cafeteria im 3. Untergeschoss begeben, dort wird man Ihnen Kaffee und Kuchen anbieten. Das Zaubereiministerium wünscht Ihnen einen schönen Tag.«

Diese Frau war unzumutbar, dachte Harry. Während um sie herum gekämpft wurde und sie sich nicht einmal in Sicherheit bringen konnten, wünschte Dolores Umbridge ihnen nicht nur einen schönen Tag, sondern lud sie auch noch zu einem Kaffeekränzchen ein. Doch eins musste man ihr lassen, sie hatte Harry auf eine Idee gebracht.

»Was auch immer passiert, halt dich an mir fest.«

Arius nickte und Harry spürte, wie er seinen Griff verstärkte. Mit Zauberstab in der Hand, rannte Harry durch die Eingangskontrolle, die verlassen war. Die Kontrolleure hatten sich verängstigt aus dem Staub gemacht und die Todesser kämpften gegen den Orden des Phönix.

»Protego!«, schrie Harry, als ein Fluch auf sie zuraste. Er prallte gegen den Schild und wurde von ihm absobiert.

Harry wusste nicht, von wem der Fluch kam. Vermutlich war es ein Blindgänger, denn er sah, dass der Orden des Phönix es nur auf Voldemorts Schergen abgesehen hatte. Es waren wirklich viele. Der Widerstand war gewachsen, seit Harry Großbritannien den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Harry drückte den Knopf zum Fahrstuhl und zog sich mit Arius in eine Nische zurück. Von dort aus beobachtete er den Kampf. Zu dem Sicherheitspersonal hatten sich Todesser des inneren Kreises gereiht. Ihre silbernen Masken glänzten im Licht. Ihr grotesker Mund, der wie zugetackert aussah und die tiefliegenden Augen, die sich wie Höhlen in die Maske gruben, verhöhnten die Mitglieder des Ordens.

Eine Hexe mit braunen, lockigen Haaren, das ihr über die Schultern fiel, kämpfte furchtlos wie eine Löwin gegen zwei Todesser gleichzeitig. Harrys Herz machte einen Satz und wäre ihm beinahe aus dem Brustkorb gesprungen. Schmerz, stechend und unnachgiebig breitete sich in seinem Körper aus. »Bitte nicht«, flüsterte er. »Bitte, bitte lass es nicht … bei Merlin Hermine!«

Hermines Kopf schnellte in seine Richtung. Für einen winzigen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke. Sie runzelte die Stirn, dann drehte sie sich hastig den Todessern zu und parierte die Flüche, die auf sie zuschossen.

Wie gerne hätte Harry ihr geholfen, wie gerne hätte er sich in den Kampf gestürzt und Seite an Seite mit seinen Freunden gekämpft. Wenn Hermine hier war, war es dann auch Ron? Oh wie hatte er seine Freunde vermisst. Wie sie wohl auf sein plötzliches verschwinden regiert hatten? Er war einfach gegangen, ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Es würde ihn nicht überraschen, falls sie dachten, er wäre ums Leben gekommen. Erneut versetzte es ihm einen Stich, wenn er sich ausmalte, was er seinen Freunden angetan hatte.

»Ich will nach Hause«, jammerte Arius und spähte zu dem Kampf.

»Schhh! Noch nicht, aber wir werden wohin gehen, wo es ruhiger ist.«

Ein schriller, kurzer Ton durchschnitt den Lärm und die Aufzugstüren schwangen auf. Harry trat aus dem Schutz der Nische und hastete auf die offen stehenden Türen zu. Er blieb abrupt stehen, als schwarz gekleidete Todesser mit gezückten Zauberstäben aus dem Fahrstuhl in den Gang hinaustraten und auf Harry zukamen, der langsam rückwärts lief.

»Bringt sie um. Jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Macht keine Gefangene«, sagte eine Mann mit vor Autorität sprühender Stimme.

Die Todesser ignorierten Harry und rannten an ihm vorbei. »Aus dem Weg«, zischte eine Frauenstimme Harry von der Seite an.

Harrys Herz klopfte wild. Seine Muskeln spannten sich und Adrenalin überflutete seine Nerven. Er schwankte zur Seite und brachte sich und Arius in Sicherheit.

Die Todesser hatten sich in den Kampf gestürzt und eine Person zurückgelassen. Harry drehte sich ihr zu und wäre kurz darauf am liebsten mit der Wand hinter sich verschmolzen.

»Was bei Salazar machst du hier, Harry?«, knurrte sie. Ihr Gesicht war jung, nicht älter als zwanzig. Ihre Haare waren zu einem Seitenscheitel gekämmt und lockten sich leicht an den Spitzen. Sie trug formelle Kleidung in grün und schwarz. In der Hand hielt sie einen Zauberstab, mit dem sie auf Harry zielte, doch dann senkte sie ihren Arm und deutete Harry an, ihr zu folgen.

»Komm!«

Harry traute der Person nicht über dem Weg. Er würde und könnte ihr niemals vertrauen, und trotzdem wusste er, sie würde Arius nichts antun. Er trat hinter ihr in den Aufzug und zuckte zusammen, als sich die Türen mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlossen. Sofort hatte er den Eindruck, als fiele die Temperatur im Raum um mehrere Grad.

Tom Riddle lehnte sich gegen die Wand und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. »Erklär dich!«, sagte er mit beißender Stimme. »Wieso bist du hier und dann noch mit Arius? Voldemort wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn er erfährt, dass du Arius in Gefahr gebracht hast.«

Harry presste seine Lippen verärgert zu einer schmalen Linie. »Ich habe die neuen Ausweise für mich und Arius abgeholt. Immerhin ist es das, was Voldemort wollte, oder hat er mittlerweile seine Meinung geändert? Woher sollte ich wissen, dass der Orden des Phönix heute das Zaubereisministerium angreift. Ansonsten wäre ich natürlich nicht gekommen!«

Zwei langen Schritte und Tom hatte die Entfernung zwischen sich und Harry überwunden. Harry knallte mit den Rücken gegen die Wand und Arius nutzte die Chance, um sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien.

»Hör zu, Liebes«, sagte Tom mit ernster Stimme. »Voldemort interessiert sich nicht dafür, ob du einen Grund hattest hier zu sein. Arius war in Gefahr. Das reicht ihm aus, um dich mit einem Cruciatus zu verfluchen.« Er legte seinen Zeigefinger auf Harrys Mund ab und betrachtete Harrys Gesicht aufmerksam. »Ich hingegen mache mir auch Sorgen um dich.« Ein flüchtiges Lächeln erschien auf Toms Lippen, was im nächsten Moment schon wieder verschwunden war. Er drehte sich von Harry weg und sah nach unten, wo Arius an seiner Hose zupfte.

»Tom, schau! Papa hat mir zwei Haustiere gekauft.«

Tom Riddle nahm die kleine Box entgegen und warf einen Blick hinein, sofort verzogen sich seine Lippen angewidert. »Ihm gebührt eine Schlange, nicht zwei undefinierbare Fellknäuel.«

»Knuddelmuffs«, erwiderte Arius. Sein Lächeln war verflogen und er nahm stumm seine Haustiere zurück.

»Viele Kinder besitzen in seinem Alter als erstes Haustier ein Knuddelmuff. Daran ist nichts verwerfliches.« Harry strich Arius über den Schopf und drückte ihn an sich.

»Wann wirst du es endlich begreifen«, fuhr ihn Tom an. »Arius ist nicht _viele Kinder_. In seinen Adern fließt Slytherins Blut. Er ist Slytherins Erbe. Er hat nur das Beste verdient.«

Harry lachte trocken. »Ach ja? Damit er eure unausstehliche Arroganz bekommt. Du und Voldemort, ihr habt beide jeden Bezug zur Realität verloren. Arius wird normal aufwachsen. Er wird eine schöne Kindheit haben und einen Vater, auf den er sich verlassen kann.«

»Deine Worte sind immer die gleichen, Liebes.« Tom lächelte schief. »Ich frage mich, ob du sie wiederholst, weil du ihnen selbst nicht glaubst.«

Der Aufzug hielt an und die Türe ging auf. Harry nahm Arius an der Hand und folgte Tom hinaus.

»Du weißt genau, dass ich jedes Wort absolut ernst meine und nein, ich wiederhole sie nicht dauernd für mich, sondern weil du und Voldemort sie anscheinend nicht begreifen wollt.«

Tom neigte seinen Kopf in Harrys Richtung. Obwohl Tom jünger war als Harry – er war, seit er aus dem Tagebuch gekrochen war, keinen Tag gealtert – überragte er Harry mit einem halben Kopf. »Wir können später darüber reden, Liebes, jetzt wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du deinen Mund hältst und mich machen lässt.«

Die Türe zu einem angrenzenden Zimmer öffnete sich und eine rundliche, kleine Hexe lief auf sie zu, mit einer blonden Dauerwelle auf den Kopf, gekleidet in einem rosaroten Kostüm und einem strahlenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. »Mr. Riddle«, sagte sie schon von weitem, dann viel ihr Blick auf Harry und Arius. »Oh, wie ich sehe haben Sie Besuch.« Kurz krümmten sich ihre Mundwinkel nach unten, nur um wieder nach oben zu schnellen, höher den je. »Ein Jammer, da kann man nichts machen. Ich wollte Sie etwas fragen, aber das hat auch noch später Zeit.«

»Dolores.«

»Ja«, sagte sie sofort und errötete dabei wie ein junges Mädchen.

»Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie sich um die Sicherheit kümmern. Es kann nicht ausgeschlossen werden, dass der ein oder andere Terrorist es schafft, bis hier vorzudringen. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass sie das Arbeitszimmer des Zaubereiministers stürmen.«

»Selbstverständlich nicht. Es wäre eine Schande, wenn auch nur eines dieser widerwärtigen Kreaturen einen Fuß in das Büro des Zaubereiministers setzten würde.«

Bevor sie ging, warf sie einen letzten Blick auf Harry und Arius. Es war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass sie nur all zu gerne gewusst hätte, wie jemand wie Harry und Arius die Aufmerksamkeit von Tom Riddle auf sich ziehen konnte.

Harry atmete erleichtert aus, als sie sich entfernte. Langsam nahm er seine Hand von seiner Manteltasche, in der sich sein Zauberstab befand. Dabei kämpfte er alte Emotionen hinunter, Emotionen der Demütigung und Erniedrigung, die er unter der Herrschaft dieser tyrannischen Frau in seinem fünften Schuljahr erdulden musste.

»Komm«, sagte Tom und führte sie weiter an Reihen von Schreibtischen vorbei, hinter denen Zauberer und Hexen arbeiteten. Ihre Köpfe waren gereckt und ihre Blicke hafteten auf Harry und Arius.

Als Harry die Türe zu Voldemorts Büro sah, hätte er am liebsten die Fersen in den Boden gerammt und keinen Schritt weitergemacht. Schnell versuchte er eine furchtlose Miene zu mimen, doch seine Sorgen waren unbegründet. Hinter der Türe grüßte sie ein verlassener Raum. Voldemort war nicht anwesend. Der Schreibtisch war ordentlich aufgeräumt und dahinter zeigte ein Fenster hinaus auf einen Wald. Es war verzaubert, denn sie befanden sich fünf Stockwerke unter Londons schwer befahrenen Straßen.

»Warum sind wir hier, wenn er offensichtlich nicht da ist?« Harry hatte gedacht, Voldemort wäre das Ziel, doch jetzt war er sich unsicher.

»Das Büro des Zaubereiministers ist der einzige Ort, an dem man immer noch apparieren kann«, antwortete Tom.

»Gut, dann können Arius und ich jetzt nach Hause gehen.«

»Tut mir Leid, Liebes, Harry, aber daraus wird nichts.« Tom packte Harry plötzlich an der Schulter und griff nach Arius.

Dann spürte Harry auch schon das bekannte Gefühl des Ziehens in seinem Bauchnabel. Die Magie zog sie wie durch einen Schlauch und spuckte sie in einem elegant eingerichteten Zimmer aus. Möbel aus dunklem Holz standen verteilt im Raum. Weiß vermörtelte Wände ragten hoch auf und die Decke wurden von dicken Holzbalken gestützt.

Arius riss sich los und kundschaftete das Zimmer aus. Der Junge blieb vor einem Bücherregal stehen, das so lang war wie eine Seite des Zimmers und bis unter die Decke reichte.

»Wieso hast du uns hierher gebracht?«

»Ihr werdet auf Voldemort warten«, antwortete Tom Harry gelangweilt.

»Nein, Arius und ich werden auf der Stelle gehen. Außerdem ist es Zeit für sein Abendessen.« Harry funkelte ihn herausfordernd an.

Tom zischte verärgert. »Wenn ich sage, dass du mit Arius hier warten wirst, dann wirst du auch genau das tun.« Er schnippte mit den Fingern und sofort tauchte ein Hauself mit einem 'Plop' auf.

»Master Tom, wie kann Winky Euch behilflich sein?«

»Du siehst, ich habe Gäste. Bring ihnen etwas zum Abendessen.«

Arius hatte bei Winkys auftauchen das Interesse an den Büchern verloren. Er näherte sich dem Hauself und betrachtete die dürre, kleine Gestalt, die ein einfach geschnittenes, halb verschlissenes Kleid am Leib trug.

»Hallo«, grüßte Arius sie.

Winkys große Augen schafften es noch größer zu werden. »Kann … kann Winky dem jungen Master etwas spezielles bringen?«, fragte sie unsicher.

»Einen Orangensaft«, schoss es aus Arius Mund, »und eine Pizza, aber ohne Peperoni, die mag ich nicht.«

»Pi– Pizza? Der junge Master muss Winky verzeihen. Winky kennt kein Gericht mit dem Namen Pizza. Es tut Winky sehr leid, aber– .«

»Arius«, unterbrach Harry Winkys Gestottere. »Es ist ok, wir werden daheim essen.«

»Arius«, sagte Tom mit fester Stimme. »Such dir ein anderes Gericht aus und nenn dieses Mal keinen Muggelfraß.«

Arius schien kurz verwirrt, dann drehte er sich Winky zu. »Hmm … ok, eine Kürbissuppe, bitte.«

Winky verbeugte sich erleichtert, dabei berührte ihre lange Nase den Holzboden. Mit einem erneuten 'Plop' löste sich ihre Gestalt auf.

»Du lässt Arius den Muggelfraß essen?«

»So ist es, Tom. Und wenn du es genauer wissen willst, Arius und ich unternehmen regelmäßige Ausflüge nach Muggel London. Es ist wichtig, dass er auch diese Welt kennenlernt und versteht, dass sie nicht schlechter ist.«

»Du erziehst ihn zu einem Muggelliebhaber!«, spie Tom erzürnt. »Muggles sind nichts anderes als Vieh. Dumm und schwach. Sie werden sich nie mit unserer Magie messen können, da helfen ihnen auch nicht ihre lächerlichen Erfindungen.«

Harry schluckte schnell seine aufwallende Wut hinunter, bevor ihm noch etwas über die Lippen rutschte, das er später bereute. Es war nie gut mit Tom oder Voldemort über Muggles zu diskutieren. Die beiden hatten die gleiche fanatische Einstellung, wenn sie vom reinen Blut der alten und bekannten Zaubererfamilien sprachen, wie zum Beispiel den Malfoys oder den Blacks. Muggles sowie Zauberer und Hexen aus Muggelfamilien waren für sie unterstes Niveau. Ein Ärgernis, für das sie noch keine Lösung gefunden hatten, sonst hätten sie sich ihrer schon entledigt.

Harry seufzte. »Ich will mich nicht mit dir über dieses Thema unterhalten. Unsere Meinungen sind verschieden und daran wird sich auch in Zukunft nichts ändern. Und wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, Arius und ich werden nach Hause gehen. Wenn uns Voldemort immer noch sehen will, dann weiß er, wo er uns finden kann.«

Tom schnaubte verächtlich. Ohne Vorwarnung strich er Harry das Pony aus dem Gesicht. Dieser schlug seine Hand weg, doch es war zu spät. Er spürte die fremde Magie, die prickelnd über seine Haut floss. Harry fasste sich ins Haar und zupfte sich ein einzelnes aus – es war schwarz, der Zauber war gefallen. Harry war wieder Harry Potter und nicht Hadrian Grey.

»So gefällst du mir schon viel besser, Liebes«, sagte Tom mit einem zufriedenen Gesicht. »Ich habe deine grünen feurigen Augen vermisst.« Toms warmer Handrücken legte sich auf Harrys Wange. »Wir sehen uns«, hauchte er, dann umschloss seine Hand den Türknauf. »Oh und Harry, ein Lächeln würde dir besser stehen.« Tom trat in den Flur hinaus und die Türe fiel hinter ihm in die Angeln.

Harrys Stirn legte sich noch mehr in Falten. Er versuchte die Türe zu öffnen, doch die Klinke ließ sich nicht hinunter drücken: Magie hielt sie verschlossen. »Alohomora!«, sagte Harry und probierte es wieder – vergebens. Nun, es hätte ihn auch gewundert, wenn er sie mit einem Erstklässer Zauberspruch aufbekäme. »Relino!« Wieder nichts. »Reductio!« Selbst der verschwinde Zauber funktionierte nicht.

Harry drehte der Tür frustriert den Rücken zu und sah sich im Raum um. Er winkte Arius zu sich. Vielleicht konnten sie in dem Zimmer apparieren. Er wollte keine Minute länger hier bleiben. Er versuchte es, doch das bekannte Ziehen im Bauch blieb aus und sie standen auch nach mehrmaligen Versuchen immer noch auf der gleichen Stelle.

Harry ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und starrte in die Flammen des Kamins. Arius kletterte neben ihn auf die Kissen und kuschelte sich an ihn. Harry strich ihm über den Kopf, dann legte er den Arm um ihn. »Ich glaube, wir müssen vorerst hierbleiben.«

»Ist das denn schlimm?«

Harry küsste Arius ungebändigtes Haar. »Nein, für dich ist es nicht schlimm. Du kannst mit deinen Knuddelmuffs spielen bis dein Vater kommt.«

Arius schüttelte den Kopf und schmiegte sich noch enger an Harry. »Warum besucht uns Vater nie?«

»Er ist sehr beschäftigt. Er muss sich um ein ganzes Land kümmern.«

»Er soll sich um mich kümmern«, sagte Arius und Harry hörte sofort den beleidigten Ton, den Arius immer anschlug, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte.

Obwohl sich Harry für seinen Sohn natürlich wünschte, dass beide Elternteile in seinem Leben präsent waren, war er doch überglücklich, dass Voldemort sie die meiste Zeit in Frieden ließ und er bis jetzt nur wenig Interesse für Arius zeigte.

»Ich weiß, du würdest ihn gerne öfters sehen, aber du hast immer noch mich und ich werde immer für dich da sein, denn mich wirst du so schnell nicht los.«

Arius krabbelte auf Harrys Schoß und umarmte seinen Vater. »Ich will dich gar nicht loshaben«, nuschelte er.

Harry lachte leise. »Da bin ich ja froh, dass du mit mir zufrieden bist.«

Kurz darauf tauchte Winky, begleitet von einem zweiten Hauself, mit ihrem Abendessen auf. Sie stellten die beiden Tabletts auf den niedrigen Tisch ab, der vor dem Sofa stand. Für Arius brachten sie einen Orangensaft und eine Kürbissuppe mit einem kleinen Korb voll Brot und für Harry brachten sie ein Glas Wasser und dazu ein Weinglas mit einer Flasche Rotwein. Serviert wurde ihm Wildschwein mit einer Preiselbeersoße und Knödeln.

»Danke«, sagte Harry zu den beiden Hauselfen.

Winky, die sich bis jetzt nicht getraut hatte in das Gesicht des Zauberers zu blicken, sah auf und ließ einen schrillen Schrei von sich bei dem Harry, Arius und der zweite Hauself zusammenzuckten.

»Aber … aber«, stotterte sie. Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf seine Stirn, wo seine Narbe sich rötlich abzeichnete. »Sie … Sie sind Harry Potter!«

»Harry Potter«, flüsterte der andere Hauself. Nervös nestelte er an seiner Kleidung herum. »Was … was machen Sie hier? Wir glaubten Sie wären Tod.«

»Ähm … wie ihr seht, geht es mir gut.« Harry hatte ganz vergessen, dass er nicht mehr wie Hadrian Grey aussah und seine Narbe für alle wieder sichtbar war. »Hört zu, dass ihr mich gesehen habt, muss ein Geheimnis bleiben. Ihr dürft es keinen andern Menschen noch Hauselfen erzählen – absolut niemanden. Ihr seid Voldemorts Hauselfen,« sofort zuckten sie bei dem Namen zusammen, »also wisst ihr auch was passiert, wenn ihr gegen Befehle verstößt.«

»Ihr könnt Euch auf uns verlassen Mr. Potter. Winky wird Ihr Geheimnis mit in ihr Grab nehmen.«

»Pokey genau so«

Harry hoffte inständig, dass die Hauselfen die Wahrheit sagten. Vielleicht sollte er trotzdem Tom später von dem Vorfall berichten. Anderseits wollte er nicht, dass die zwei Hauselfen ohne Grund bestraft wurden. Wer wusste schon, was Tom mit ihnen machen würde?

Winky und Pokey verschwanden wieder, vermutlich in die Küche. Arius aß schon und Harry nahm ebenfalls das Besteck in die Hand. Er trank aus dem Glas mit Wasser, ließ den Wein aber stehen. Er würde bestimmt keinen Alkohol trinken, wenn jeden Moment Voldemort in das Zimmer kommen könnte. Harry musste bei klaren Verstand bleiben.

Es verstrichen zwei ganze Stunden, bis die Türe geöffnet wurde und ein Mann hereintrat. Seine schwarzen Haare waren nach hinten gekämmt und markante Wangenknochen gaben ihm ein aristokratisches Aussehen. Er lief zu einem Stuhl und schlüpfte aus seinem Mantel. Darunter trug er ein schwarzes Hemd mit silberner Krawatte. Der Mann legte den Mantel über die Lehne und drehte sich Harry zu, der ihn die ganze Zeit über stumm beobachtet hatte.

Voldemort – nur er hatte solch dunkelrote Augen. Selbst Arius' Augen stachen nicht so sehr heraus wie die seines Vaters. Voldemort kam zu Harry herüber und nahm das unbenutzte Weinglas in die Hand. Er füllte es mit dem kostbaren Rotwein und ließ sich in den Sessel gegenüber von Harry sinken.

Harry verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen. In seiner Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab, um sie im Notfall zu verteidigen. Seine Augen huschten zu Arius, der vor dem Kamin auf einem Fell zusammengerollt schlief.

Voldemort bedachte Arius für einen Moment, dann wandte er sich Harry zu. Er ließ den Wein im Glas kreisen, bevor er davon kostete. »Er ist gewachsen«, sagte der dunkle Lord schließlich.

Harry nickte stumm. Er versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie nervös er war, doch bei Voldemort schien das ein unmögliches Unterfangen zu sein. Der Mann konnte alles und jeden durchschauen. Er bemerkte Harry Unbehaglichkeit und kommentierte diese mit einem schmalen Lächeln.

»Tom hat mir erzählt, dass du dich mit Arius im Zaubereisministerium aufgehalten hast während der Orden des Phönix seinen lächerlichen Angriff verübte.« Voldemort nahm einen weiteren Schluck und beobachtete Harry über den Glasrand hinweg. »Wieso, Harry, warst du mit Arius dort? Findest du das nicht merkwürdig? Nur wenige Monate im Land und schon bist du genau an dem selben Tag im Zaubereisministerium, wenn deine alten Freunde auch dort sind.«

»Es war Zufall«, zischte Harry und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab noch fester. »Du hast mir deutlich genug zu verstehen gegeben, was mit mir passiert, sollte ich Kontakt zu meinen Freunden aufnehmen.«

Es ging so schnell, dass Harry nicht reagieren konnte. Blitzschnell stellte Voldemort das Weinglas ab und war bei ihm. Wirsch wurde sein Kinn gepackt und nach oben gedrückt. Feurige rote Augen musterten jede winzig kleine Regung seines Gesichts.

»Ich vertraue dir nicht, Harry.«

Harry stöhnte als er die fremde Magie spürte, die sich durch seine Gedanken wühlte. Voldemort ging dabei nicht gerade sanft um. Als er von ihm abließ, rieb sich Harry die pochenden Schläfen. »Zufrieden!«, knurrte er.

»In der Tat. Wie ich sehe, hast du die neuen Ausweise bekommen.«

»Vater?«

Arius war aufgewacht und rieb sich die Augen. Er entdeckte Voldemort, der wieder mit seinem Weinglas in der Hand im Sessel saß. Arius sah sich nach der Box mit den Knuddelmuffs um. Er schnappte sie sich und lief zu Voldemort. »Vater schau, Papa hat sie mir heute gekauft.« Stolz präsentierte er eines der Tiere.

Voldemort nahm das Tier in die Hand und begutachtete es. Das Knuddelmuff beschnupperte ihn und schien zufrieden zu sein, denn kurzdarauf fing es an zu schnurren. Arius kicherte, als es jene merkwürdigen Schnurrlaute von sich gab, die einem Rasenmäher so sehr ähnelten. »Es mag dich«, sagte er und kletterte neben Voldemort in den Sessel.

Kommentarlos gab Voldemort das Tier an Arius zurück. »Wenn du ihnen überdrüssig bist, dann fütter sie an Nagini. Sie wird sich über deine Aufmerksamkeit freuen.«

»Was? Nagini darf sie nicht essen! Das sind meine Haustiere.« Arius drückte das Knuddelmuff fest an seine Brust, etwas zu fest, denn es ließ ein panisches Quietschen von sich. Er hüpfte vom Sessel und rannte zu Harry.

Harry zog ihn zu sich auf den Schoß. »Also, wieso wolltest du uns sehen?«

»Ich glaube, du missverstehst hier etwas, Harry.« Voldemort schwenkte seine Hand und die Weinflasche schwebte zu ihm herüber und füllte sein leeres Glas auf. »Ihr seid nicht hier, weil ich es wollte, sondern weil mein Horkrux dich hier haben möchte. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie schwach ich damals war.«

»Tom ist nicht schwach.«

»Du verteidigst ihn. Ich dachte, du verabscheust uns?«

Harry zögerte kurz, denn schließlich wäre es ihm wirklich lieber, wenn es beide nicht gäbe. Jedoch hatte er nicht vergessen, dass Tom nicht Voldemort war – wenigstens noch nicht.

»Immerhin besitzt er noch Menschlichkeit, die du verloren hast, weil du deine Seele unzählige Male gespalten hast.«

»Du bist also der Meinung, dass es für mein jüngeres Selbst noch Hoffnung gibt.«

Harry nickte. Voldemort lachte. Ein tiefes kehliges Lachen, dass unbarmherzig und kalt klang. »Ich rate dir auf der Hut zu sein«, sagte er, nachdem sein Lachen verebbte. »Leute zu manipulieren ist ein Talent, das ich damals schon einwandfrei beherrschte.«

»Papa«, sagte Arius mit leiser Stimme. »Ich bin müde. Können wir nach Hause gehen?«

»Ihr werdet die Nacht hier bleiben.« Voldemort stellte sein Weinglas ab und stand auf. »Die Hauselfen haben für dich und Arius ein Zimmer hergerichtet.«

»Danke«, presste Harry hervor, »aber ich bevorzuge es, die Nacht in meinen eigenen vier Wänden zu verbringen.«

»Du weißt, du kannst nicht gewinnen, Harry, dass du es überhaupt noch versuchst. Das muss wohl deine Gryffindor Sturheit sein. Komm und mach mir keinen Ärger.«

Harry folgte Voldemort den Gang entlang und eine Treppe hinauf. Er führte sie zu Arius' Zimmer, das in Slytherins Farben – grün und silber – gehalten war. Dort brachte Harry seinen Sohn zu Bett. Voldemort lehnte im Türrahmen und betrachtete die Szene zwischen Vater und Sohn, dann winkte er Harry zu sich und zeigte ihm sein Zimmer für die Nacht. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte sich Harry, ob es nicht besser wäre Arius zu sich ins Zimmer zu holen. War Arius sicher? Harry kam zu der Überzeugung, dass Arius vermutlich sicherer war, als bei ihnen zu Hause. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand in die Mansion des dunklen Lords einbrechen konnte mit all der Magie, die sie einhüllte wie ein dickes Netz aus Spinnenweben. Voldemort und Tom, sie waren keine Gefahr für Arius. Ihr Blut floss durch seine Adern. Er war ihr Erbe.

Voldemort ließ ihn alleine und Harry ging ins Bad, um unter dem heißen Strahl der Dusche seine Verspannungen zu lösen. Harry beschloss, dass sie morgen, sobald sich die Möglichkeit ergäbe, verschwinden würden. Er wollte nicht länger an diesem Ort bleiben als nötig. Er konnte die dunkle Magie spüren, sie strömte durch die Wände des Hauses und pochte unter seiner flachen Hand, als schlüge irgendwo ein Herz.

Harry drehte den Wasserhahn zu und schlüpfte in einen Bademantel aus Satin, der ihn wie angegossen passte. Als er zurückkam, sah er Tom neben dem Kamin stehen, in dem ein Feuer brannte. Er musste es mit seinem Zauberstab entfacht haben, denn als Harry das Zimmer betreten hatte, war der Kamin ausgewesen.

»Was machst du hier?« Harry runzelte die Stirn.

Tom drehte sich zu ihm um. »Wie ich sehe, bist du noch in einem Stück.«

»Hast du was anderes erwartet?«

»Nein, Voldemort war trotz Angriff auf das Zaubereisministerium ruhig, aber da wir dieselbe Person sind, weiß ich auch wie schnell seine Stimmung umschlagen kann. Ich denke, du hattest Glück, dass Arius bei dir war … obwohl, es hat ihn bisher auch nicht zurückgehalten.«

Harry setzte sich auf die Bettkante. »Er hat meine Erinnerungen durchforscht.«

»Natürlich, Liebes. Ich hätte dir auch nicht geglaubt, dass es nur ein Zufall war. Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix sind zur gleichen Zeit am selben Ort.«

»Ich nehme seine Drohungen ernst.«

Tom kam auf ihn zu. »Dann hast du nichts zu befürchten.« Er setzte sich neben Harry aufs Bett und näherte sich seinem Gesicht. »Mein mutiger Löwe, hat dir schon jemand gesagt, dass deine grünen Augen die gleiche Farbe besitzen wie der Todesfluch?«

Harry lächelte schief. »Soll das ein Anmachspruch sein? Und ja, Voldemort hat es einmal erwähnt.«

Tom seufzte, obwohl er nicht wirklich niedergeschlagen wirkte. »Immer einen Schritt voraus.«

»Nun, er besitzt immerhin dein Wissen plus all das Wissen der Jahre danach.«

»Und trotzdem sieht er nicht, was für ein Edelstein du bist. Ungeschliffen und roh, so viel Potenzial steckt in dir.«

Harry lachte leise. »Deine Schmeicheleien wirken bei mir nicht. Ich weiß, wer du bist, Tom. Ich kenne schließlich deine Vergangenheit und deine Zukunft.«

»Bist du dir da so sicher?« Tom öffnete Harrys Bademantel und ließ den Stoff über seine Schultern gleiten. Er näherte sich Harrys Gesicht bis auf wenige Zentimeter. »Ich sollte froh sein, dass er blind für dich ist. Weder ich noch er teilen was uns gehört.« Damit überwand Tom die letzten Zentimeter und bedeckte Harrys Hals mit Küssen.

»Und ich sollte dich wegstoßen«, flüsterte Harry, während er Toms Berührungen genoss.

»Wir sind beide seine Horkruxe. Du kannst dich nicht gegen die Anziehung wehren.«

»Ich habe es versucht.«

Tom tauchte vor Harrys Gesicht auf. »Und du hast verloren.« Seine Lippen senkten sich auf Harrys hinab, der sich zurückfallen ließ auf die Matraze. Sofort war Tom über ihm und schlug den restlichen Stoff von Harrys Bademantel beiseite.

Harry dachte, sein Köper stünde in Flammen, als warme Lippen ihn liebkosten und auf seiner Haut heiße Spuren hinterließen. Es war merkwürdig, wie Tom Riddle mit ihm umging, wenn sie sich liebten. Es war, als ob er Harry erlaubte, einen Blick auf seine weichere Seite zu werfen, eine Seite, die Harry sonst verschlossen blieb. Als sie später nebeneinander im Bett lagen, bereit zu schlafen, kam Harry nicht umhin sich die Frage zu stellen, ob Voldemort diese Seite auch besaß oder ob er sie vor Jahren schon erstickt hatte wie so vieles andere.

* * *

><p>Das ist meine erste Fanfiktion, die ich hier veröffentlicht habe. Ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen. Über Feedback freue ich mich natürlich tierisch:)<p>

Wenn ihr mehr von mir lesen wollt, dann findet ihr in meinem Profil einen Link zu der Webseite, wo ich normalerweise veröffentliche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ich erhebe keinerlei Ansprüche auf die hier verwendeten Harry Potter Charaktere, lediglich auf die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe.

**Autor: **Ach, ich und meine Vorhaben. Im ersten Kapitel schreib ich, die Geschichte wird nur ein two-shot und jetzt wird es doch was größeres.

Dieses Kapitel ist eigentlich 12.000 Wörter lang. Ich wollte es an einem Stück hochladen, da der Anfang auf das Ende des Kapitel hin aufbaut. Beim Überarbeiten merkte ich aber, wie langsam ich vorwärts komme und dann kam noch eine neue Szene hinzu. Um euch nicht länger warten zu lassen, habe ich es dann doch in zwei geteilt.

**Wörter: **Es gibt zwei Wörter, die ich nicht wusste, wie sie im deutschen heißen. Falls jemand die deutschen Wörter kennt, dann würde ich es ändern, ansonsten belasse ich es dabei.

_Glamour:_ Sein Äußere verändern, wie es Harry macht (Hadrian Grey)  
><em>Undesirable:<em> Ein Schwerverbrecher in der Zauberwelt, auch Staatsfeind.

* * *

><p>-~o0o~-<p>

Der Klos in seinem Hals nahm ihm seine Stimme. Da er keine Worte fand, die ihm passend erschienen, fasste er nach dem Henkel der Tasse und trank von dem Kaffee, der kaum noch heiß war. Immer noch nicht wissend, was er als nächstes sagen sollte, stellte Harry die Tasse stumm auf den Küchentisch ab und griff nach der Hand der Frau. Die Frau, sie wirkte so zerbrechlich, als sei sie eine filigrane Vase, die man mit besonderer Sorgfalt anfassen musste. Ein schmales Gesicht mit eingefallenen Wangenknochen, dürre Arme mit schlanken langen Fingern. Doch obwohl sie müde und erschöpft wirkte, leuchteten ihre Augen, denen nichts entging und hinter denen sich ein raffinierter Verstand verbarg.

Lockiges braunes Haar schmeichelte ihr Gesicht. Einzelne Ponysträhnen fielen ihr ins Sichtfeld und gaben ihr etwas keckes, jungenhaftes. Sie strich sie mit einem zaghaften Lächeln hinters Ohr.

»Hermine«, brachte Harry endlich hervor. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und das Krächzen in seiner Stimme erinnerte ihn an einen alten Mann und genauso fühlte er sich gerade – alt und ausgelaugt.

Hermine drückte seine Hand, als wollte sie ihm stumm etwas mitteilen. Sie blinzelte. Ihre Augen fingen an zu glänzen und in den Ecken sammelten sich Tränen. »Oh, Harry. Wie konntest du uns das nur antun.«

Der Stuhl quietschte über den Küchenboden, dann spürte Harry schon ihre Arme um seinen Hals und ihren warmen Körper, der sich fest an ihn drückte. Überfordert von Hermines plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch, nicht wissend, was er tun sollte – Frauen zu trösten war nicht gerade seine Stärke - , hingen seine Arme erstarrt in der Luft, schließlich legte er sie mit einem ergebenden Seufzen um ihren zierlichen Körper und drückte sie mit gleicher Stärke. Harry zog Hermines Parfüm in die Nase. Sie roch nach Sommer, nach Rosen und Lilien, ein lieblicher Duft, bei dem ihm ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Als er ihre Tränen auf seinen Wangen fühlte, sagte er: »Hermine, es tut mir so leid.«

»Wieso Harry?«, schluchzte sie. »Wieso bei Merlin bist du einfach verschwunden, ohne uns etwas zu sagen? Oh Harry ...« Hermine weinte nun ungehindert.

Es war schon komisch, dachte Harry. Da hatte er sie im Zaubereisministerium furchtlos und entschlossen gegen Todesser kämpfen sehen, und jetzt hielt er sie in seinen Armen – verletzlich und angreifbar.

Hermine lehnte sich ein Stück nach hinten und sah Harry mit einem tränenverschmierten Gesicht an. »Wir haben alle gedacht, du seist tot. Dass Voldemort, seine Todesser oder dieser Riddle dich umgebracht hätten.«

Es fiel Harry schwer ihren Blick zu erwidern, zu sehr nagten die Schuldgefühle an ihm. Mit weicher Stimme sagte er: »Es ist so schwierig zu erzählen. Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll.« Harry hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass der kurze Augenblick im Zaubereiministerium, in dem er aus einem Reflex heraus Hermines Namen geschrien hatte, ausreichte, sie auf seine Fährte zu bringen.

Dies lag nun schon zwei Monate zurück, doch noch immer wurde über den Angriff auf das Zaubereiministerium im Tagespropheten berichtet. Die Artikel stammten von niemand anderem als Rita Skeeter, die bekannte Persönlichkeiten in Wirtschaft und Politik zu dem Vorfall interviewte. Die Hexen und Zauberer, sie waren alle zu dem gleichen Ergebnis gekommen – nicht verwunderlich, dachte Harry, immerhin waren sie alle treue Unterstützer von Voldemort. Sie bezeichneten den Orden des Phönix als eine gefährliche Terroristengruppe, die hauptsächlich aus Muggelfamilien stammenden Hexen und Zauberern bestand. Wegen ihrer Muggelerziehung, so behaupteten sie, würden sie sich in der Zauberwelt nicht zurecht finden, obwohl der Zaubereiminister ihnen mit einem großzügigen Angebot der Resozialisierung entgegenkäme.

Dolores Umbridges Interview war das schlimmste. Es stellte die anderen Interviewten mit ihren Ideen für eine starke und sichere Zaubergemeinschaft weit in den Schatten. Sie hielt einen Prozess vor dem Wizengamot für Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix für unnötig; Ihnen gebührte der sofortige Kuss eines Dementors. Doch damit gab sie sich noch nicht zufrieden. Sie machte sich darüber hinaus stark für die Legalisierung von Folter, wenn es bedeutete, Schaden vom Gemeinwohl der Zaubergemeinschaft abzuhalten. Harry wusste ganz genau, waren solche Gesetze einmal verabschiedet, konnten sie gedehnt und gestreckt werden, wie es einem beliebte. Schon der leiseste Verdacht genügte dann aus, um jemand Unschuldiges zu foltern. Nachdem Harry den Artikel zu Ende gelesen hatte, schmiss er den Tagesproheten in den Kamin, wo ihn die Flammen verschlangen. Legalisierung der Folter? Natürlich! Man konnte fast meinen, bis jetzt hätte keine stattgefunden. Ein absurder Gedanke, den er damals nicht weiter verfolgen wollte.

Seit dem hatte Harry den Tagespropheten nicht mehr gekauft. Er wusste sowieso nicht, was ihn dazu geritten hatte, es war allgemein bekannt, dass die Politik Zeitungen als Sprachrohr ihrer Wahrheit benutzten. Selbst vor Voldemorts Machtübernahme war es nicht anders gewesen. Umso mehr schockte es ihn, als eine schwarzhaarige Frau spät abends – die Zeiger standen fast auf Mitternacht – vor seinem Gartentor stand.

Dass diese Frau Hermine war, erkannte er erst, als sie die Kapuze ihres Umhanges hochschlug und den Glamour von sich nahm. Harry wusste nicht, ob er wegen ihres plötzlichen Erscheinens lachen oder weinen sollte. Worüber er sich jedoch im Klaren war, sie konnte keine Sekunde länger hier draußen bleiben; es war zu gefährlich – sie war eine Undesirable. Wenn sie jemand sah…

Die Schutzzauber des Hauses gewährten ihr Einlass und Harry führte sie schnell über den Kiesweg zur Eingangstüre. Wortlos hatte er ihr den Umhang abgenommen und ihn im Eingangbereich über den Jackenständer gehängt. Sie durchquerten ein geräumiges Wohnzimmer. Ein Kamin befand sich gegenüber einer Couchgarnitur. Mehrere Gemälde hingen an den Wänden und gaben dem Raum mit ihren Landschaftsbildern etwas gemütliches. Eine Treppe führte in den zweiten Stock. Neben einem langen Bücherregal stand eine Standuhr, deren Zeiger sich tickend weiterschoben. Harry hatte Hermine in die Küche geführt. Sechs Jahre hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen und das Erste, was Harry herausbrachte, war, ob sie einen Kaffee mit Milch und Zucker wollte.

»Versuch es mir zu erklären, bitte Harry«, sagte sie mit einem Flehen in der Stimme. »Als ich begriff, wer dieser Mann im Zaubereiministerium war, da ist für mich eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Jahre lang dachten wir, du seist tot, dabei lebtest du die ganze Zeit verdeckt in London.« Hermine wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. »Wieso bist du untergetaucht? Hat das etwas mit dem Jungen zu tun? Ist er … ist er dein Sohn? Aber dann verstehe ich nicht, wann das passiert ist?«

Harry schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und sammelte sich. Seine Hände legten sich auf Hermines Schultern ab und er drückte sie sanft in ihren Stuhl zurück. Sein Zauberstab schnellte in seine Hand mit der anderen beruhigte er Hermine, die einen alarmierten Gesichtsausdruck bekam. Kurz schwenkte er ihn, während er eine Zauberformel murmelte. Aus dem Wohnzimmer flogen eine Flasche und zwei Gläser herein. Die Gläser stellten sich vor Hermine und Harry ab und die Flasche schwebte von einem Glas zum anderen und füllte sie mit einer klaren, scharf riechenden Flüssigkeit auf.

»Ich trinke selten Alkohol«, gestand Harry, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. »Aber, wenn ich daran denke, was für eine Geschichte, ich dir gleich erzähle, werden wir ihn brauchen.«

Hermines Stirn kräuselte sich.

»Nun«, Harry starrte in die Flüssigkeit, in der sich das Licht der Lampe über ihnen spiegelte. »Du liegst richtig, der Junge ist mein Sohn. Er heißt Arius und wird nächstes Jahr sechs. Er war der Grund, warum ich untergetaucht bin.« Harry schaute sie an.

Hermines Stirnfalten gruben sich tiefer in die Haut, sie sagte aber nichts, so fuhr Harry fort.

»Als ich erfuhr, dass ich bald Vater wurde, konnte ich einfach nicht mehr Harry Potter sein. Ich konnte nicht mehr gegen Du-weißt-schon-wer kämpfen. Verstehst du nicht, Hermine, ich hatte etwas, dass ich beschützen musste.« Harry beugte sich nach vorne und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. »Ich weiß, dass alle ihre Hoffnungen in mich setzten, dass sie dachten, ich würde ihn besiegen und ihnen die Freiheit und Sicherheit bringen, nach der sie sich so sehnten.« Harry sah zu Hermine auf. »Mir ist bewusst, wie ich euch alle enttäuscht habe.«

Hermine sagte immer noch nichts.

Harry ließ sich von ihrer Stille nicht beirren. »Weißt du, ich wollte immer eine Familie haben; Kinder. Doch auch wenn ich Arius über alles liebe, er war nicht gewollt. Es hätte ihn nie geben dürfen. Vielleicht kannst du verstehen, wie panisch und durcheinander ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich von ihm erfuhr. Ich traute mich nicht, jemanden davon zu erzählen, wenn jemand falsches von dieser Information Wind bekommen hätte, dann wäre mein ungeborenes Kind in Gefahr gewesen. Also habe ich es für mich behalten.« Harrys Finger umschlossen das kleine Glas und kippten die Flüssigkeit in einem Zug hinunter. Er verzog kaum merklich das Gesicht, als der Schnaps in seiner Kehle brannte. Seine Mundwinkel krümmten sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln nach oben. »Und als ich ihn dann sah, so klein und hilflos mit seinem runden Gesicht und seinen dicklichen Arme und Beine, verliebte ich mich in ihn.«

»Was ist mit seiner Mutter?«, fragte Hermine schließlich. Ihre Hände lagen gefaltet im Schoß.

»Seine Mutter?«, wiederholte Harry und lachte trocken.

»Seine Mutter wollte ihn nicht.«

»Oh, Harry, das tut mir leid.« Hermine streckte tröstend einen Arm in Harrys Richtung, zog ihn jedoch wieder zurück, als sie Harrys zornigen Blick sah.

»Das einzige, zu dem sie sich herabließ, war ihm seinen Namen zu geben.«

»Ich verstehe nicht, wie kann eine Mutter ihr Kind nicht wollen?«

Harry füllte sich sein Glas neu auf. »Vermutlich, weil es ein One-Night-Stand war. Wir trafen uns, zwischen uns herrschte sofort eine unbeschreibliche Anziehung und Arius war das Ergebnis dieser Nacht.«

»Hast du noch Kontakt zu ihr? Ist sie denn eine Hexe?«

Bevor Harry Hermines Fragen beantwortete, leerte er das Glas. Er seufzte, während er sich durch sein schwarzes ungebändigtes Haar fuhr. »Manchmal, eher selten. Es ist zu gefährlich.« Harry hatte bis jetzt versucht, so nahe wie möglich an der Wahrheit zu bleiben, doch jetzt entschied er sich, davon abzuweichen. »Arius Mutter ist keine Hexe. Sie ist ein Muggle aus Mugglelondon.«

Hermine nickte, kniff aber in der nächsten Sekunde die Augen zusammen, als ihr etwas auffiel. »Du warst zwanzig, als du Vater wurdest, bist aber mehrere Monate davor verschwunden. Wieso? Warst du bei Ihr, in Mugglelondon? Harry, irgendwie verstehe ich es noch nicht ganz. Wenn du Arius schützen wolltest, wieso bist du dann hiergeblieben?«

»Ich bin nicht hiergeblieben, Mine«, sagte Harry und verwendete zum ersten Mal ihren Kosenamen, mit dem er sie während ihrer Schulzeit und auch später immer angesprochen hatte. »Arius und ich sind in die USA ausgewandert. Du kannst es hören, wenn er spricht.«

»Ach Harry, warum hast du uns nicht eingeweiht?« Hermine wirkte gekränkt.

Es war Harry schon damals bewusst gewesen, dass sein Handeln Wunden bei seinen Freunden hinterlassen würde, die womöglich niemals mehr ganz verheilten – auch, wenn er sich das sehnlichst wünschte. »Da ist mehr Hermine, viel mehr, als ich dir bis jetzt erzählt habe.« Harry deutete auf das volle Schnapsglas, das immer noch unangerührt vor ihr stand. »Ich glaube, du wirst es gleich brauchen.« Seine Mundwinkel, die ungleich nach oben gezogen waren, zuckten, als kostete es ihn viel Mühe.

Hermine betrachtete das Schnapsglas für einen Moment, dann sah sie Harry an.

Harry fackelte nicht lange. Er brachte die Bombe zum Platzen. »Ich bin Du-weißt-schon-wer's Horkrux. Man kann ihn nicht töten, so lange ich lebe.«

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Die Gesichtszüge entglitten ihr. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihr Mund klappte stumm auf und zu, als sei sie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Nachdem mehrere Sekunden der Stille vergingen, in denen Hermine Harry bloß anstarrte, drehte sie sich abrupt um, griff nach dem Schnapsglas und leerte es in einem Zug.

»Noch einen!«, krächzte sie, während sie sich Luft zu fächerte.

»Hermine, alles ok?«

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Der Deckel der Schnapsflasche rollte über den Tisch und stürzte die Tischkante hinunter.

»Hermine!« Harry wollte nach der Flasche greifen, die sich an Hermines Lippen festklebte.

Hermine sprang auf und wich vor ihm zurück, schließlich knallte sie die Flasche auf den Küchentresen. »Du bist sein Horkrux! Das bedeutet niemand kann ihn töten ohne dich ...« Ihre Stimme versagte. Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn, während sie sich mit der anderen an den Tresen festhielt. »Ich … seit wann weißt du das?«

»Glaub mir, der Doppelschock hat mir damals fast das Rückgrat gebrochen. Ich hab's erfahren, kurz nachdem ich wusste, dass ich Vater wurde.«

»Voldemort besitzt also Horkruxe. Unser ganzes Bemühen, es wird nicht funktionieren.« Ihr Körper schwankte. Sie drehte Harry den Rücken zu und schaute aus dem Küchenfenster in die Schwärze hinein. »Wie viele sind es?« Ihre Stimme verhärtete sich.

»Ich weiß es nicht.« Er log sie an, denn er konnte nicht einschätzen, was es für Arius und ihn bedeutete, erzählte er ihr von Tom und Nagini. Er hatte Voldemorts Drohung nicht vergessen. Sie war sein ständiger Begleiter, die ihm folgte wie ein Schatten, der hinter ihm aufragte und ihm in den Nacken blies, mit einer Kälte, die einem Dementor glich. Wie viele Horkruxe Voldemort wirklich besaß, wusste der dunkle Lord nur selbst. Auch Tom Riddle konnte diese Frage nicht beantworten.

Das Lederbuch, aus dem Harry Tom im 2. Schuljahr befreit hatte – unfreiwillig und durch seine Naivität –, galt als das erste Horkrux, das Voldemort je erschaffen hatte. Dass auch Nagini ein Horkrux war, fand Harry heraus, als er das erste Mal in die Nähe von ihr kam. Nagini fühlte sich für ihn an, als fände er einen verloren gegangenen Teil von sich wieder. Ein Gefühl, das er auch mit Tom teilte.

»Weiß er es?«

»Ja.«

Erneut fand die Schnapsflasche Hermines Lippen. Sie nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. »Wie recht du doch hattest, das brauche ich jetzt wirklich.« Sie lächelte und Harry erwiderte es zaghaft.

Hermine strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. »Wenn du sein Horkrux bist, was ist dann mit der Prophezeiung? Das ändert alles ...«

»Nichts ändert sich!« Harry schnellte nach oben. Er nahm Hermine die Flasche aus der Hand, nur um selbst davon zu trinken, schließlich wischte er sich über den Mund. »Diese dämliche Prophezeiung kann mir gestohlen bleiben. Bis heute wissen wir nicht, ob Sybill Trelawney wirklich eine Vision hatte.«

»Aber«, protestierte Hermine. »Wir haben sie gehört. Sie klingt echt und es ist bewiesen, dass Prophezeiungen sich immer erfüllen. Der Wahrsager, Bruteus Godfloy, hat ein sehr interessantes Buch darüber geschrieben. Alles was er vorhersagte ist genauso eingetroffen.«

»Genug! Ich will darüber nichts hören.«

»Harry!« Hermine ließ nicht locker. »Die Prophezeiung sagt, du bist derjenige, der ihn besiegen kann, vielleicht genau, weil du sein Horkrux bist. Hast du schon mal daran gedacht?«

»Zu genüge, bis mir klar wurde, wie erbärmlich es ist, sein Leben nach einer Prophezeiung auszurichten. Ich bestimme selbst mein Leben!«

Hermine zuckte zusammen.

Harry fing sich wieder und ließ sich mit der Flasche in der Hand auf den Stuhl fallen. »Es ist nicht einfach, über diese Dinge zu reden.« Sein Kopf kippte in den Nacken und er starrte die Decke an, die mit dunklem Holz verkleidet war. Seine Arme baumelten nutzlos an seinem Körper hinab.

Hermine setzte sich ihm gegenüber in den Stuhl. »Ich kann es sehen.« Ihre Stimme wurde weich, fast sanft. »Ich sehe den Schmerz in deinen Augen. Dir ist viel passiert.«

»Genauso wie dir«, sagte er und folgte mit seinen Augen der Musterung des Holzes.

»Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, Harry. Du weißt, dass ich zäh bin.«

»Hmpf! Ich wusste schon immer, dass du eine starke Frau bist, Mine. Daran habe ich nie gezweifelt.«

Hermine lachte leise. »Willst du mich aufmuntern?« Dann bekam sie einen nachdenklichen Blick, sie seufzte lang und sehnsuchtsvoll. »Manchmal wünsche ich mir, wir wären alle wieder in Hogwarts.« Sie tätschelte Harrys Arm. »Und auch wenn wir das nicht sind, ist es gut, dich wieder im Trio zu haben.«

»Hermine, ich kann nicht. Ich würde liebend gern mit euch kämpfen, aber mit Arius – es geht einfach nicht.«

»Der Orden des Phönix kann ihn beschützen. Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, wir werden alle auf ihn aufpassen.«

Harry atmete lang aus. »Ihnen geht es also gut. Ginny, wie hat sie auf mein Verschwinden reagiert?«

»Wie soll sie reagiert haben? Sie war in dich verliebt, das weißt du doch!«

»Deswegen frage ich. Sie hat es nie verstanden. Sie hat es nie begriffen, dass sie für mich wie eine Schwester ist.«

»Sie hat viele Nächte geheult.«

»Und Ron? Wie geht es Ron?«

Hermine antwortete nicht sogleich.

Harry beschlich eine ungute Vorahnung.

»Ron erholt sich.«

Ron erholte sich, mehr nicht, mehr gab sie nicht Preis. »Wovon? Was ist ihm passiert?«

Hermine betrachtete ihre Hände. »Todesser«, hauchte sie. »Sie haben ihn und drei weitere Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix gefangen genommen und ins Zaubereiministerium gebracht. Dort haben sie sie gefoltert.« Nun knetet sie ihre Hände, als sei ihr kalt. »Als wir sie befreiten, dachte ich Ron wäre tot. Er war so voll mit Blut. Seine Zauberstabhand, sie haben sie ihm verstümmelt.«

Harrys Köper versteifte sich. Er suchte Halt am Tisch. »Kann … kann er sie denn jemals wieder benutzen?«

»Schwer zu sagen. Er nimmt Tränke und zwei Finger sind nachgewachsen. Ein dritter kommt auch, aber die anderen vermutlich nicht.«

Harry stützte seinen Kopf mit der Hand ab und massierte seine Stirn.

»Deswegen sollst du und Arius mit mir kommen. Voldemort ist ein Monster. Er kann dich vielleicht nicht töten, aber er kann dich und deinen Sohn foltern lassen.«

Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. »Er weiß alles. Er weiß, dass ich einen Sohn habe, er weiß, dass wir hier leben. Es war alles seine Idee, Mine. Voldemort wollte, dass ich aus den USA zurückkomme. Er hat alles für uns arrangiert.«

Scharf zog Hermine die Luft ein. Ihre Hand wanderte langsam zu ihrem Zauberstab. »Gehörst du zu Ihnen?«

Harry lachte trocken. »Natürlich nicht! Denkst du, ich will dieses Leben für mich und meinen Sohn? Er droht mir. Verstehst du überhaupt, was für ein Risiko ich eingehe, mit dir hier zu sitzen und über all diese Dinge zu reden. Findet er es heraus, dann wird er mir Arius wegnehmen.«

»Und genau deswegen musst du mit mir kommen! Harry James Potter, seit wann duckst du dich vor Voldemort wie eine verängstigte Maus.«

»Seit ich einen Sohn habe!«, brüllte Harry. »Hier geht es nicht nur um mein Leben. Ich habe etwas zu beschützen!«

»Bei Merlin, wie oft muss ich mich wiederholen, der Orden des Phönix ist fähig euch beide zu beschützen!«

Harry verdrehte die Augen. »Das ist er nicht. Keiner kann sich vor Du-weiß-schon-wer verstecken. Er wird Einen früher oder später finden.«

»Du traust ihn nicht einmal mehr beim Namen zu nennen. Du hast Angst vor ihm!«

»Ich habe Angst um Arius und so wie es gerade bei uns ist, ist er am sichersten.«

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen. Ihre Augenbrauen berührten sich fast in der Mitte.

Harry wollte noch etwas hinzuzufügen, als der schwarze kleine Pudel, der auf den Küchentresen in einem Hundekorb schlief, aufwachte und sich mit einem Bellen bemerkbar machte.

»Arius?«, fragte Hermine, deren Stimme sich wieder normalisierte.

»Warte auf mich. Es wird nicht lange dauern.« Harry verließ die Küche und lief die Treppen in den zweiten Stock hinauf.

Arius stand in der Türe zu seinem Zimmer und hielt einen ungarischen Hornschwanz in den Armen. Er drückte das Kuscheltier dicht an sich. »Papa? Ich kann nicht schlafen.«

»Hast du wieder von den Masken geträumt?«

»Sie haben mich in eine große dicke Spinne verwandelt und dann haben sie mir Opamatoma und Schnäuzer weggenommen.«

Harry nahm ihn hoch. »Deine Knuddelmuffs sind noch hier. Ihnen ist nichts passiert.«

Arius legte seine Arme um Harrys Hals. »Ich weiß, ich hab ihnen einen Schnürsenkel zum Essen gegeben.« Er wärmte seine kalte Nase an Harrys Halskuhle auf. »Ich will in deinem Bett schlafen.«

Harry setzte ihn auf den Läufer im Flur ab. »Dann spring, ich komm bald nach.«

Arius rannte mit seinem Kuscheltier in Harrys Zimmer. Harry drehte sich um und lief die knarrende Holztreppe nach unten. Hoffentlich hörten diese Alpträume bald auf. Todessermasken; Arius hatte Angst vor ihnen. Diese Ironie dahinter. Der Sohn Voldemorts konnte nachts nicht schlafen, weil er Angst vor den Lakaien seines Vaters hatte. Er musste Arius besser beschützen, und trotzdem, Hermines Angebot war keine Option.

Hermine stand vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer und sah sich die Fotos darauf an. Sie hielt einen Bilderrahmen in der Hand und betrachtete das Bild auf dem Arius auf Harrys Schultern saß. Hinter ihnen erstreckte sich eine große Wiese mit Bäumen.

»New York«, sagte Harry, als er sich zu ihr gesellte. »Wir waren im Central Park. Letztes Weihnachten haben wir in New York verbracht.«

»Hat es Arius gefallen?«

»Der Weihnachtsbaum am Rockefeller Center hat es ihm besonders angetan. Er wollte gar nicht mehr fort von dort.«

Hermine stellte den Bilderrahmen auf seinen Platz zurück und deutete auf das Foto daneben. »Und wer ist das?« Das Foto zeigte Harry, Arius und einen äußerst attraktiven Mann im Inneren einer Gondel. Der Arm des Mannes lag hinter Harrys Kopf ausgestreckt. Er hatte die Beine übereinandergeschlagen. Auf seinem Schoß saß Arius. Der Mann mit den ordentlich gekämmten Haaren und der maßgeschneiderten Kleidung sah aus, als wäre er einem Magazin für Junghexen entsprungen. Er schaute gelangweilt in die Kamera. Harry daneben lächelte – ein falsches Lächeln. Der einzige, der sich wirklich zu freuen schien war Arius. Seine Lippen bewegten sich und formten ein 'noch mal!'.

»Das äh …« Schnell, er brauchte einen Namen. Harry hoffte, Hermine bemerkte nicht, wie seine Augen zum Bücherregal huschten. »Das ist Jón. Er kommt aus Island. Manchmal treffen wir uns. Arius scheint ihn sehr zu mögen.« Gut, dass er das Buch gestern doch nicht zum Lesen mit ins Schlafzimmer genommen hatte.

Hermine drehte den Fotos den Rücken zu und umarmte Harry, der die Umarmung mit einer Verzögerung erwiderte. »Ich bin so froh, dass du lebst und es dir den Umständen gut geht. Der Orden den Phönix wird dich immer aufnehmen. Überleg es dir nochmal.«

Harry begleitete Hermine zur Türe, da Voldemort das Flohnetzwerk von London überwachen ließ.

»Lass uns in Kontakt bleiben.«

»Es ist zu gefährlich, für uns und auch für dich.« Harry gab ihr ihren Umhang.

Ihre Haare färbten sich schwarz und wuchsen ein Stück in die Länge. Ihr Gesicht veränderte sich zu einer Frau mit vollen Backen und einer kleinen Stupsnase. Augen mit langen geschwungenen Wimpern sahen Harry an.

»Mir wird was einfallen«, sagte Hermine und trat nach draußen. Sie schaute sich um, dann folgte sie dem Kiesweg zum Gartentor, hinter dem sie apparierte.

Er sah ihr nach, bis sie verschwand. Als sie weg war, ließ er die Türe in die Angeln fallen. Er ging noch einmal in die Küche, um die Gläser und die Schnapsflasche aufzuräumen. Als das erledigt war, betrat er sein Zimmer, wo Arius seelenruhig in seinem Bett schlief.

Er hörte das Kindergeschrei schon von weitem. Harry öffnete die Türe zum Kindergarten, der am Ende der Winkelgasse zwischen zwei schief gebauten Häusern lag. Arius, der dabei war seine Schuhe anzuziehen entdeckte Harry sofort in dem Trubel aus Eltern und Kindern. »Papa!«

Harry bahnte sich geschmeidig einen Weg durch die Menge und wartete vor Arius, bis er seinen zweiten Schuh fertig gebunden hatte, dann nahm er ihn an der Hand und wollte gehen.

»Mr. Grey?« Eine ältere Frau kam auf ihn zu und reichte ihm die Hand. »Bevor Sie gehen, wollte ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Ihr Sohn heute mehrmals husten musste. In den letzten Tagen haben mehrere Kinder wegen Erkältung gefehlt. Es kann sein, dass er sich bei ihnen angesteckt hat.«

»Danke, ich werde es beobachten.« Harry verabschiedete sich von der Frau, während Arius seinen Freunden zuwinkte. Sie liefen die Winkelgasse entlang, die um diese Uhrzeit fast wie ausgestorben schien. Vereinzelte Besucher kamen ihnen entgegen oder standen vor den Schaufenstern. Ein kalter Wind wehte.

»Wie fühlst du dich?« Harry legte seine Hand auf Arius' Stirn.

»Gut«

»Bist du dir sicher? Deine Erzieherin meinte, du hättest mehrmals husten müssen.« Seine Stirn war nicht besorgniserregend heiß, aber man konnte nie wissen. »Hmm ...« Harry fuhr sich über den Mund. »Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir bei Mr. Mullpepper's Apotheke vorbeischauen und etwas gegen Erkältung und Husten holen, nur für alle Fälle. Du musst wissen, du hast einen Papa, der eine Katastrophe in Zaubertränke ist.« Harrys Blick überflog die neue Schaufensterdekoration des Bücherladens Flourish and Blotts. »Professor Snape war auch nicht gerade ein Lehrer, der es mir schmackhaft gemacht hat. Er mochte mich nicht.«

»Hast du ihm wehgetan?« Arius schaute zu seinem Vater auf.

»Ich? Professor Snape?«, Harry dämpfte seine Stimme, denn er wollte nicht, dass jemand ihr Gespräch mithörte. Es konnte gefährlich sein, sich in der Öffentlichkeit abfällig über Hogwarts neuen Schuldirektor zu unterhalten. »Ich habe nie herausgefunden, was für ein Problem er mit mir hat. Was ich aber denke, ist, dass er einen großen Lebensfrust hat.«

»Le–Lebensfrust? Papa, was ist das?«

»Ihm sind viele unschöne Dinge passiert. Dinge, die ihn traurig gemacht haben.«

Arius verstand.

Harry hielt vor der Apotheke an. Seine Hand lag schon auf der Türklinke, da hielt Arius ihn auf.

»Was ist das?« Er zeigte auf ein Glas im Schaufenster, aus dem sie hunderte von Augen anstarrten.

»Aalaugen«, las Harry das Schild. »Sie werden manchmal für Zaubertränke verwendet. Er öffnete die Türe und schob Arius hinein.

Eine Frau unterhielt sich mit dem Apotheker. Ihre zwei älteren Kinder, ein Mädchen, das elf oder zwölf war und ein Junge um die neun, standen vor den Regalen und versuchten die ekligsten Zutaten zu finden.

»Iee! Ein Glas mit Himalaya Schneckenschleim!«, kreischte das Mädchen vergnügt.

Arius beobachtete die Kinder aufmerksam. Neugierig lief er zu ihnen hinüber. »Was ist darin?« Sein Finger berührte eine rote Blechbüchse.

Das Mädchen reckte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und kam zu ihm herüber.

»Salamanderzungen«, las sie vor.

Arius streckte seine Zunge aus.

»Ja, aber nicht von Menschen, von Eidechsen.«

»Und das?«

Er zeigte auf ein braunes Geflecht, das auf einem Holzsockel befestigt war.

»Goldhufwurzel« Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. »Irgendeine Wurzel, vermutlich von einem Baum.

Harry hörte den Kindern nur mit einem Ohr zu. Der Apotheker wog für die Frau mehrere Zutaten ab und füllte sie in kleine hellbraune Papiertüten, dann schrieb er die jeweiligen Namen mit einer Feder darauf, schließlich nahm er eine große Tüte unter der Theke hervor und packte alles hinein. Die Frau zahlte und die Kinder folgten ihr aus dem Laden. Arius ging zu Harry.

»Was kann ich für Sie tun?«

Harry legte einen Arm um Arius, der sich an ihn schmiegte. »Die Erzieherin meines Sohnes meinte, er hätte heute sehr viel gehustet. Ich habe es zwar noch nicht selbst gehört, aber es kann sein, dass er sich erkältet hat.«

Der Mann rückte seine Brille zurecht und sah auf Arius hinab. »Hat er Fieber?«

»Nein, keines.«

»Hmm, ich kann Ihnen diesen Heiltrank mitgeben. Es ist eine fertige Mischung. Falls er eine Erkältung haben sollte, wird es ihm helfen.« Der Mann drehte sich um und überflog die Regale. Er nahm eine mittelgroße Flasche heraus und stellte sie auf die Tresen. »Er stärkt das Immunsystem. Sollte sich die Erzieherin geirrt haben und ihr Sohn hat wegen etwas anderem gehustet, wird es ihm keinesfalls schaden.«

»Danke.« Harry zahlte den Heiltrank und entschied sich noch für eine Salbe zum Einreiben der Brust und dem Rücken.

Bei der Türe mussten sie auf eine ältere Frau warten, die langsam die Treppen hinaufkam. Wieder auf der Winkelgasse, apparierte Harry sie zu ihrem Haus am Stadtrand von London. Arius rannte den Kiesweg hinauf hinters Haus.

»Arius«, rief Harry. »Es gibt bald Essen, außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob du eine Erkältung hast. Also komm mit rein ins Haus, wo es wärmer ist.«

»Mir geht es gut.« Arius schnappte sich den Besen, der auf einer Gartenbank lag, – eine Miniaturausgabe des Feuerblitzes – und hob in die Luft ab. Der Kinderbesen flog konstant über dem Boden und nicht schneller als Schritttempo.

»Arius.« Harry schlug einen ernsteren Ton an. »Es ist kalt hier draußen. Du kannst auch drinnen spielen.«

Arius bog in den großen Garten ab, der lang nach hinten hinaus verlief und an einer Obstwiese endete. »Aber ich darf mit dem Besen nicht im Haus fliegen. Das hast du selbst gesagt.«

»Weil du letztes Mal das halbe Wohnzimmer verwüstet hast.« Harry winkte ihn zu sich. »Komm, wir gehen rein.«

»Ich will draußen bleiben!« Arius flog am Zaun entlang, immer weiter vom Haus weg.

Harry lächelte. Gut, dass Kinderspiele in der Zauberwelt oft über Zaubersprüche verfügten mit denen Eltern sie fernsteuern konnten. Harry bewegte seinen Zauberstab. Arius' Besen verlangsamte sich, machte eine Kehrtwende und hielt direkt auf Harry zu. Arius versuchte ihn zwar woanders hinzulenken, aber da Harry den Zauberspruch ausgesprochen hatte, blieben seine Versuche vergebens.

»Papa, das ist unfair!« Arius stieg vom Besen, dann trödelte er hinter Harry her, wobei er schmollte. Sein Blick fiel überall hin, außer auf Harry. Im Haus stürmte er auf direktem Weg die Treppen hinauf zu seinem Zimmer. »Ich hab keinen Hunger!«, brüllte er.

Eine kleine Gestalt trat aus der Küche. Sie trug ein Sommerkleid, um das sie eine Schürze mit weißen Rüschen gebunden hatte. Durch den Strohhut, der mit einem rosa Band und einer Sonnenblume verziert war, lugten die spitzen Ohren eines Hauselfen hervor. Harry hatte ihn dafür extra eingeschnitten, ansonsten hätte Mindy ihn nicht tragen können. Tom hatte sie bei einem seiner Besuche mitgebracht. Ihre dreckige, verschlissene Kleidung, war etwas, dass Harry so nicht hinnehmen konnte. Er hatte sie befreit. Einen freien Hauselfen aus ihr gemacht und sie neu eingekleidet. An den Geschmack von Mindy hatte er sich erst gewöhnen müssen, aber es war nicht verwunderlich, wenn man davor keine Kleidung besaß, außer die, die man am Leib trug.

»Master Harry, Mindy ist gleich mit dem Mittagsessen fertig.« Mindy huschte in die Küche zurück.

Harry setzte sich an den gedeckten Esszimmertisch und öffnete die Post, die Mindy für ihn auf einen Stuhl gelegt hatte. Eigentlich wollte er keine Hauselfen haben, nun, da Mindy aber zu seinem Haushalt gehörte, musste er doch zugeben, wie viel einfacher es mit ihrer Hilfe war. Harry las gerade einen Brief, der von Gringotts Bank kam, als sich der Tisch plötzlich deckte und vor seinen und Arius' Platz eine dampfende Suppe auftauchte.

Harry legte die Post beiseite. Er würde nach dem Essen weiterlesen. »Mindy, sag bitte Arius Bescheid, dass wir essen.«

Der Hauself verbeugte sich und tauchte kurz darauf mit Arius auf. Arius riss sich aus ihrem Griff und sah sie finster an.

»Junger Master sagt, er habe keinen Hunger. Mindy hat ihn aber husten hören. Junger Master muss Suppe essen. Mindy weiß, dass Suppe das Beste ist in der kalten Jahreszeit.«

Arius ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl plumpsen und rührte mit dem Löffel in der Suppe herum.  
>Harry beobachtete ihn. »Ich weiß, dass du Hunger hast.«<p>

Arius brummte, schließlich steckte er den Löffel in den Mund.

Arius aß die Suppe, ohne ein einziges Mal zu husten, trotzdem testete ihn Harry nach dem Essen auf Fieber. Ein Zauberspruch, den er im Schlaf konnte, denn oft hatte er ihn anwenden müssen, als Arius noch jünger war. Die Temperatur war normal. Um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, gab Harry ihm von dem Heiltrank aus der Apotheke.

Harry umarmte Arius, der sich dagegen wehrte. Der Junge befreite sich aus der Umarmung seines Vaters und rannte aus dem Esszimmer. Harry verfolgte die Flucht schmunzelnd, dann nahm er den Stapel Briefe in die Hand und öffnete die Restlichen.

»Mindy.«

Der Hauself erschien.

»Ich muss zu Gringotts mit den Kobolden sprechen. Du wirst so lange ein Auge auf Arius haben.«

»Mindy wird gut auf jungen Master aufpassen. Master Harry braucht sich keine Sorgen machen.« Mindy rieb ihr Armband, als sei es das kostbarste, was sie je erhalten hatte.

Teuer war es keinesfalls gewesen. Harry hatte das Armband mit den verschiedenen Tieranhänger in Muggellondon in der Kinderabteilung eines Kaufhauses gekauft. Er selbst trug an seinem Finger einen schlichten Silberring, der heiß wurde, sobald Mindy das Armband mit ihrer Elfenmagie aktivierte.

Harry lief zur Garderobe und warf sich einen Mantel über, dann band er sich einen Schal um den Hals. Flauschig und weich war er, genau richtig bei dem windigen Wetter. Tom hatte ihn ihm geschenkt. Etwas, das ihm immer noch ein Runzeln der Verwunderung auf die Stirn trieb. Tom Riddle war keine Persönlichkeit, die jemanden etwas schenkte und dennoch hatte er Harry eine Box überreicht, in der der sündhaftteure Schal lag. Die Wolle war aus dem silbernen Fell eines Demiguise, einem zierlichen kleinen Affen der Fernost lebte, und bekannt für die Fähigkeit war, sich unsichtbar zu machen. Dass aus dem Fell der Affen auch Kleidungsstücke hergestellt wurden, war ihm neu. Er hatte immer angenommen, man verwendete ihr Fell nur für Tarnumhänge.

Harry apparierte und landete vor der Bank Gringotts, dessen Eingang von zwei Pfeilern gestützt wurde. Er öffnete die reichlich verzierte Holztüre und trat in die Halle dahinter. Ein mit Marmor überzogener Boden erstreckte sich vor ihm. Gigantische Kronleuchter aus purem Gold hingen von der Decke. Unzählige Kerzen flackerten auf ihnen und erhellten den fensterlosen Raum. Hinter mehreren Schaltern saßen die Kobolde mit ihren langen Nasen und ihren spitz geformten Ohren. Manche waren damit beschäftigt etwas in verstaubte Bücher mit Federkielen zu schreiben, andere wogen Geld ab. Dafür besaß jeder Schalter eine Wage.

Wie immer war viel los bei Gringotts. Harry durchquerte die Halle und stellte sich hinter eine Frau. Es ging nur langsam voran. Als er an der Reihe war, überreichte er den Brief, den ihm Gringotts zugeschickt hatte, an den Kobold, der ihn mit knorpeligen Händen entgegennahm und einen Blick darauf warf.

»Einen Moment, Mr. Grey«, sagte der Kobold mit einem Zischen in der Stimme. Er verließ sein Podest und verschwand für mehrere Minuten.

Harry strich den Mantel glatt. Hoffentlich hatte der Kobold nichts bemerkt. Nein, er konnte nichts bemerkt haben. Voldemort macht keine Fehler. Also bitte, reiß dich zusammen! Er ist bestimmt nicht gegangen, weil er dich verdächtigt. Alles ist in Ordnung. Dein Geheimnis ist sicher. Du reagierst über.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so kam es Harry vor, tauchte der Kobold wieder auf.

»Folgen Sie mir bitte, Mr. Grey. Ich bringe Sie zu ihrem Verlies.«

Harry folgte dem Kobold, der ihn zum Schienennetz führte. Eine Lore wartete schon auf ihn. Harry nahm hinter dem Kobold Platz, der am Steuer saß, während der andere sich entfernte und in die Empfangshalle lief. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, er hätte selbst ein neues Konto bei Gringotts eröffnet. Es gab da nur ein Problem. Die Kobolde waren leider nicht nur für ihren exzellenten Umgang mit Geld bekannt, sondern auch für ihre vielen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Der Charakter, Mr. Grey, hätte ihnen nicht lange standgehalten. Harry wäre spätestens beim Blutritual aufgeflogen. Ein Ritual, das den wahren Namen offenbarte und das den Vertrag für das neue Verlies besiegelte.

»Wir beginnen die Fahrt.« Der Kobold löste die Bremse und die Lore setzte sich in Bewegung. Schnell gewann sie an Geschwindigkeit und raste in einem halsbrecherischen Tempo die Gleise entlang.

Harrys Finger krallten sich an der Lehne fest. Der Wind zerzauste sein Haar und benetzte sein Gesicht mit feinen Tropfen, die von einem Wasserfall stammten, an dem sie gerade vorbeibrausten.

Immer tiefer ging es – an Felsen und Verliesen vorbei – immer tiefer in den Schlund.

Harry lächelte die Fahrt über. Die Lore hielt an und er stieg kichernd aus, als wäre er beschwipst – beschwipst von Adrenalin, das durch seine Venen rauschte. Die blauen Flecken, die er von der Fahrt davongetragen hatte, waren ihm egal.

Der Kobold wartete bei der Lore, während Harry zur Türe lief, die mit Eisenplatten beschlagen war. Mehrere Schlösser versperrten jeden den Zutritt, der nicht über den richtigen Schlüssel verfügte. Doch Harry besaß ihn. Voldemort hatte ihn ihm per Eule zukommen lassen. Er stülpte ihn sich über den Kopf, dann steckte er den Schlüssel in das unterste Schloss und drehte ihn um. Sofort erklang ein Knattern und die Türen erwachten zum Leben. Ein Schloss nach dem anderen sprang auf und schließlich schwang sich die Türe einen Spalt auf. Harry schlüpfte hindurch und schaute sich um.

Er befand sich in einem kleinen Raum; 3m auf 3m. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite ragte eine weitere Türe auf. Harry umrundete den Tisch in der Mitte, auf dem ein Zettel neben einem Schachbrett lag. Zauberschach, hier? – Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er öffnete den Schieber in der Türe und spähte durch den schmalen Schlitz auf einen Berg von Galleonen, Sickel und Knuts. Harry rüttelte am Türknauf, der – wie hätte es auch anders sein können – sich nicht bewegte. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Er starrte auf den Tisch. Was für ein Spiel spielte Voldemort hier mit ihm?

Harry faltete den Brief auseinander und las laut vor: »Wer bist du? Wähle richtig oder trage die Konsequenzen.«

Harry bedachte das Schachbrett und hob den weißen König an. Scharf zog er die Luft ein, als er in sein eigenes Gesicht starrte. Schnell stellte er ihn wieder zurück und griff nach dem schwarzen Läufer. Wieder funkelten ihn grüne Augen an. Er nahm weitere Figuren in die Hand, doch es war immer dasselbe – jede Schachfigur besaß sein Gesicht.

Innerlich schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Das konnte niemals von Voldemort stammen. Das trug eindeutig die Handschrift von Tom Riddle. Tom liebte es Leute zu testen, sie auf die Probe zu stellen und zu beobachten, wie sie reagierten.

Neue Worte formten sich auf dem Papier und bildeten einen weiteren Satz. »Nur wer weiß, wer er ist, findet den Schlüssel zum Reichtum.« Harry grunzte. So, er musste also herausfinden, welche Schachfigur er war, um den Schlüssel zur Türe zu bekommen. Wollte er das überhaupt? Toms Rätsel lösen? Was hielt ihn davon ab einfach zu gehen? Du hast nur noch Geld für drei Tage, Harry, flüsterte eine allzu vertraute Stimme. Du kannst nicht zu deinem eigenen Verlies. Harry Potter gibt es nicht mehr.

Harrys Blick blieb an dem Wort _Konsequenz_ hängen. Ihm kam es fast vor, als schnitt es ihm eine hässliche Fratze. Was, wenn er sich falsch entschied? Was, wenn die Konsequenzen ihn umbrachten? Würde Tom soweit gehen? Vermutlich nicht, aber angenehm wären sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht.

_Wer bin ich? _

Harry hob den weißen Bauer hoch und zuckte zusammen, als dieser plötzlich seinen Kopf in seine Richtung drehte.

»Hey, drück mich doch nicht so!« , zischte der Bauer, dann räusperte er sich. »Falls du mal in Gefahr sein solltest, Jungchen. Dann rette ich dich, selbst, wenn ich dabei draufgehen sollte.«

Harry sah ihn schief von der Seite an. »Wie meinst du das genau?«

Der Bauer verschränkte die Arme. »Ich habe meinen Spruch aufgesagt, jetzt nimm schon die nächste Figur.«

Harry stellte ihn zurück und griff nach dem Turm.

»Oh, dich kenne ich doch! Junger Mann«, der Turm legte seine Hand auf seine Brust, »es geht nichts über Intuition, schneller als jeder Gedanke. Hast du gehört?« Der Turm sprach in einer Stimme, die etwas belehrendes besaß – die Stimme eines Lehrers. »Warum nachdenken, wenn das nur wichtige Sekunden kostet.«

Harry zog die Brauen zusammen. Konnte er der Turm oder Bauer sein? Zu Hogwarts Zeiten hatte Hermine ihn öfters für sein voreiliges Handeln gerügt. Seit es Arius gab, war er viel vorsichtiger, fast schon zu vorsichtig. Er stürzte sich schon lange nicht mehr in ein Abenteuer nach dem anderen. Die Worte des Bauern schienen ihm da schon passender, auch wenn die Schachfigur sich etwas überspitzt ausgedrückt hatte. Er hatte viel über Hermines Worte in den letzten Tagen nachgedacht. Insbesondere die Sache mit Ron ließ ihn nicht los. Er war froh, dass er nichts von Rons Gefangenschaft gewusst hatte, denn er hätte es nicht ausgehalten, er hätte sich in das Schlangennest begeben und gefeilscht. Wer weiß, welches Stück Freiheit es ihn dieses Mal gekostet hätte. Alles hatte bei Voldemort einen Preis. Nicht wie bei Tom, der manchmal – na gut, eher selten – ihm einen Gefallen tat, ohne etwas zurückzuverlangen.

Harry nahm das schwarze Pferd in die Hand.

»Endlich nimmst du mich.«

»Und was für einen Spruch hast du für mich?«

»Nun, du siehst mir aus, als hättest du eine schwere Last zu tragen. Lade sie auf meinen Rücken ab. Ich trage sie stumm und, ohne zu murren.«

Harry stellte das Pferd zurück. »So schlimm ist es mit mir nun auch wieder nicht.« Er griff nach dem Läufer daneben.

Dieser blitzte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an; Augen, die ihn aufzuspießen schienen.

»Folter mich so viel du willst.« Er spuckte auf Harrys Hand. Eine winzige Kugel aus Holz, nicht größer als ein Stecknadelkopf, prallte an Harrys Handrücken ab. »Mein Mut und meine Loyalität sind unerschütterlich. Du wirst meine Geheimnisse nie erfahren!«

»Du hörst dich ganz nach einem Gryffindor an. Kannst du mir noch mehr erzählen?«

Der Läufer legte die Hand auf die Brust und knurrte: »Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Dummer Junge, ich verrate meine Geheimnisse nicht.«

Harry schmunzelte. Die abweisende Haltung des Läufers erinnerte ihn stark an Professor Snape. Die Worte des Läufers enthielten jedoch etwas, mit dem er sich identifizierte; eine unerschütterliche Loyalität und einen unerschütterlichen Mut. Harry würde seine Freunde niemals verraten, selbst unter Folter nicht.

Als nächstes fand sich die Königin in seiner Hand wieder.

»Du meine Güte, was ist mit Ihnen?« Die Königin reckte ihren Kopf und sah ihn mit dem Gesicht von Harry Potter an.

Es war äußerst komisch, zu sehen, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten, sich sein Mund öffnete und eine Frauenstimme daraus sprach. »Ich denke, junger Mann, Sie brauchen eine kräftige Umarmung. Ich werde Sie behüten und beschützen. Wenn Sie an meiner Seite bleiben, dann betuttel ich Sie von morgens bis abends.«

»Äh, nein danke, das brauche ich nicht.« Harry nahm eiligst die letzte Schachfigur in die Hand – den weißen König.

»WAS!«

Er hätte ihn fast fallen lassen.

»Du redest von Aufgeben! Pah, das gibt es nicht. Niemals!«, brüllte der weiße König, dabei wirbelte er sein Schwert durch die Luft. »Bis zum letzten Atemzug werde ich kämpfen. Bis zum letzten!«

Harrys Härchen stellten sich auf. Tom schien ihn sehr gut zu kennen, mehr als ihm lieb war. Er musste unbedingt vorsichtiger sein. Er sah ja, was passierte, wenn er nicht aufpasste – Tom verwendete es gegen ihn.

»WAS! Du redest von Aufgeben! Pah–«

Der schwarze König verstummte, als ihn Harry zurückstellte. Es war also egal, ob weiß oder schwarz, sie sagten das gleiche. Dennoch glaubte er nicht, dass es ebenfalls egal war, für welche Seite er sich entschied. Erwartete Tom von Harry, dass er sich für schwarz entschied, für die dunkle Magie? Tom wusste, dass Harry ein heller Zauberer war. Wenn Tom es ernst meinte und es keine Fallen bei diesem Rätsel gab, dann war Harry eine der Schachfiguren auf der hellen Seite, nur welche? Sie passten alle zu ihm.

Lass dich nicht auf dieses Rätsel ein, Harry. Geh nach Hause. Sie müssen dir Geld geben. Sie werden Arius wohl kaum verhungern lassen. Verflixt!

Harry sah sehnsuchtsvoll zum Ausgang, hinter dem der Kobold auf ihn wartete. Mehr denn je, wollte er in diesem Moment schreien. Den Tisch umwerfen und hinausstürmen. Stattdessen drehte er den weißen Läufer zwischen Daumen und Mittelfinger. Er war ein Gryffindor, ganz gleich, ob er in einem Schlangennest lebte, sein Herz gehörte dem Haus Gryffindor, Voldemort und Tom konnten daran nichts ändern.

Von all den Schachfiguren hatte ihn der Läufer am meisten überzeugt. Auch wenn die anderen Schachfiguren nicht falsch lagen, es sich ebenfalls um einen Teil von ihm handelte. Ging es aber um das, was ihn am stärksten ausmachte, dann war es eindeutig sein Mut und seine Loyalität.

»Hast du dich entschieden?«

Er musste der Läufer sein. Er musste es einfach sein. Der König. Harry konnte der König nicht sein, er war auch keine Königin – nicht, dass ihn überzeugt hätte. Tom würde ihm niemals diese Positionen geben.

»Ja«, raunte Harry. »Ich bin du.«

Der Läufer mit Harrys Gesicht grinste wie eine Katze, die gerade einen Fisch verspeiste, während sich hinter ihr die Beute aus einer Milchfabrik auftürmte.

Harry bekam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.

* * *

><p>Danke fürs Lesen:) Kommentare sind wie Cookies. Fütter mich! ^^<p>

Übrigens wollt ich noch erzählen, wie ich auf den Namen Opamatoma kam. Ich habe ihn von meiner Nichte, die den Namen meines Vaters nicht aussprechen kann. Anstatt Opa Thomas zu sagen, sagt sie Opamatoma. Persönlich erinnert es mich ja an eine Mayastädte.


End file.
